Seras mia
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: podrán sus ojos chocolates derretir su frió y seco corazón o el será el encargado de hacerla sucumbir a la pasión dejando de lado el amor, el resultado es incierto, lo único seguro es que ambos aprenderán una lección en el camino.
1. Chapter 1 Primer trabajo

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 1 (Primer empleo)**

Una muy nerviosa Bella se dirigía a su nuevo trabajo, hoy era su primer día y para no variar se le hizo tarde, ella era consciente de que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pues quien en la actualidad se arriesga a contratar a una persona joven, sin experiencia y recién graduada... ella sabía la respuesta casi nadie; además tenía que agradecerle a su primo Seth el haberla ayudado a encontrar este empleo y no podía darse el lujo de que la despidieran en su primer día y que él tuviera problemas por haberla recomendado; alejo esos pensamientos cuando faltando dos minutos para que el reloj diera las 8 am ella entraba a ese imponente edificio donde ahora ella trabajaría su jornada diaria.

- Buenos días señorita, bienvenida a Cullen's coporation, mi nombre es Ángela en que la puedo ayudar.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la nueva auxiliar del área de relaciones públicas y marketing, pido una disculpa por mi retardo, pero es que la verdad me perdí - dijo Bella sonrojándose - y me gustaría saber si es que me podría decir en donde voy a trabajar.

- Hola Isabella, bueno me supongo que vas a trabajar en la oficina del licenciado Mike, vamos te acompaño a su oficina, pero antes toma, me supongo que esta es tuya - le dijo Ángela entregándole un gafete de identificación donde estaban sus datos; su nombre, su cargo y su licenciatura - solamente tendrás que colocarle una foto y estará completa.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo y ambas chicas subieron al elevador, después Ángela dejo a Bella frente una puerta que decía: _Lic. En Relaciones Publicas Michel Newton _después de inhalar toco la puerta y solo escucho un simple delante.

- Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Isabella Swan la nueva auxiliar del área de relaciones públicas – dijo Bella en un susurro, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Mike que levanto la vista quedando como un idiota al ver a una hermosa jovencita pequeña y delgada, sin grandes curvas pero aun así apetecibles, unos carnosos y sonrosados labios, además de unas ondas rebeldes del color del chocolate que formaban parte de su cabellera.

- Buenos días señorita, bienvenida, me supongo que va a trabajar para mí – le dijo Mike mirando de arriaba abajo el cuerpo de Bella haciendo que le atravesara un escalofrió queriendo hacerse a la idea de que era por los nervios.

- Me supongo que sí, me dijeron que tendría el puesto de auxiliar en las relaciones publicas, principalmente el marketing – dijo confundida Bella, pues ya se lo había dicho no?

- Está bien, ok mira a tus espaldas hay un pequeño escritorio, ahí es donde puedes acomodar tus cosas, te dejare que te acomodes y después nos pondremos al corriente sobre algunos temas, está bien – le dijo Mike a lo que Bella solo asintió sonrojándose, haciendo que Mike se planteara la idea de tener una aventura con ella, aventura de la cual su prometida Jessica nunca se enteraría claro está.

- Ya termine, creo que ahora si me podría decir cuáles van a ser mis funciones aquí – le dijo Bella después de que acomodara unas cuantas cosas en el pequeño escritorio que le asigno.

- Bueno primero que nada me gustaría saber más de ti Isabella, cuántos años tienes? – pregunto muy curiosos Mike.

- Tengo 22 años – susurro Bella.

- Mmm, eres muy joven, cuánto tiempo tiene que saliste de la Universidad? – continúo con el interrogatorio Mike pensando que solo tenía una carrera técnica de esas que son cortas (n/a: bueno en México la preparatoria o bachillerato también puede llevarse como una carrera técnica de la que salen con título de técnicos o auxiliares en ciertas áreas, es como hacer una carrera o licenciatura en poco tiempo).

- La verdad es que tiene pocos meses que egrese de Indiana University Purdue University Indianapolis como licenciada relaciones publicas con una especialidad en marketing – le dijo Bella muy orgullosa de sí misma.

- Mmm, ya veo y porque es que aceptaste este empleo como auxiliar – cuestiono Mike.

- Bueno la verdad es que necesitaba comenzar a trabajar y para alguien recién egresado no es fácil que se nos dé un empleo por falta de experiencia y un sin fin de pretextos más – contesto Bella recordando su infructuosa búsqueda, de la que lo único rescatable era este empleo.

- Ya veo, bueno aquí vas a obtener experiencia eso no lo dudes, yo me voy a encargar de que aprendas muchas cosas nuevas – dijo Mike haciendo sospechar a Bella de sus intenciones.

- Está bien, bueno que es lo que voy a hacer? – pregunto Bella queriendo cambiar de tema.

- Básicamente me ayudaras a mí a llevar el área de marketing y publicidad de la empresa, ya sabes los medios de comunicación, los comerciales, técnicas para mejorar las ventas, etc., etc., serás mi apoyo – le dijo Mike en tono profesional.

- Me parece bien, espero poder desempeñar un buen papel y aplicar mis conocimientos.

- Yo espero lo mismo, mira qué te parece si por esta semana te dedicas a estudiar estos documentos para que te des una idea de que es lo que se hace aquí, ya después podremos comenzar a trabajar en equipo – dijo Mike extendiéndole algunos documentos que tenían en un archivero, de esta manera se le fue la mañana a Bella que estaba tan concentrada en lo que leía que no fue hasta que Mike la distrajo para anunciarle que se iría a almorzar y ella se fijó en la hora, tomo sus cosas y llego a la recepción rechazando amablemente la invitación a almorzar de Mike.

- Bella, déjame adivinar, te perdiste – oyó Bella una voz en la recepción.

- Seth hola, no me perdí lo que pasa es que estaba entretenida con unos papeles que me dio mi jefe – le dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba.

- Primer día y ya tienes mucho trabajo – dijo Seth con voz dramática.

- Claro que no tonto, lo que pasa es que me tengo que informar de los movimientos de la empresa más en específico de mi área de trabajo.

- Bueno si me acompañas a almorzar te cuento todo lo que se – ofreció Seth.

- Está bien vamos, la verdad es que muero de hambre porque no pase a tomar nada en la mañana – admitió Bella.

- No sonó tu despertador otra vez verdad o mejor dicho estabas tan profundamente dormida que no lo escuchaste – dijo Seth pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella dirigiéndola al comedor.

- Te juro que no sonó el despertador y no te burles que yo no tengo la culpa – se defendió Bella sacándole la lengua en un acto de completa "madurez".

- Ya está bien no me reiré más, anda vamos a sentarnos – dijo Seth una vez que llegaron a una mesita portando ya su desayuno.

- Bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí, me prometiste que me contarías todo lo que sabes – le pidió Bella.

- Bueno se muchas cosas, como contar números, leer, escribir, jugar, caminar… - decía Seth.

- Oh por dios hablo en serio cuéntame acerca de Cullen's company, de eso es de lo que quiero que me hables – le dijo Bella dándole un leve golpecito en la brazo a Seth.

- Auch Bella eso dolió, sabes que te puedo demandar por violencia y abuso de confianza? – le contesto sobándose exageradamente el brazo.

- Si no hablas ahora mismo le diré a tía Sue que te encontré exhibiéndote en la oficina y sabes que me creerá más a ti que a ti – le amenazo Bella con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- No lo hagas pequeña Swan o no te contare nada – le dijo Seth tratando de sonar seguro, pero es que pensar en que Sue lo regañara lo dejaba sin opciones su madre era muy estricta no por nada era la hermana de Charly el padre de Bella y ambos tenían un carácter fuerte.

- Entonces comienza a habar Seth, no me hagas esperar más que sabes que no me gusta el suspenso – le dijo Bella.

- Está bien, bueno para empezar como su nombre lo dice es de la familia Cullen, donde su presidente es un gran hombre el Sr. Carlisle Cullen y trabaja de la mano de sus dos hijos Edward y Emmett y su futuro yerno Jasper; en el área de finanzas se encuentra Emmett, en el área administrativa esta Jasper y Edward es el vicepresidente aunque dicen las malas lenguas que Carlisle esta por retirarse y que dejara la empresa en manos de su hijo Edward el mayor de sus hijos – le conto Seth.

- Bueno y aparte de esa información que más me puedes decir – siguió presionando Bella.

- Bueno Cullen´s company es la más grande constructora del país, es más tiene sucursales en Londres, España, Francia, Portugal y no sé cuántos países mas así es que somos muy afortunados de poder estar en una gran empresa como esta y lo último que escuche es que están muy ansiosos de sangre nueva debido al nuevo asenso de Edward Cullen, es un hombre muy exigente que siempre pide el 200% de rendimiento de sus empleados por lo que dice que la gente joven es buena aunque se pelea también con el tema de la experiencia, pero aquí entre nos es uno de los hombres más importantes del país y eso sin contar que es considerado aun como uno de los playboy más cotizado de la sociedad aun a pesar de ya tener más de 30 años, todas las chicas de la oficina babean por él, diciendo y cito lo que dicen: "que compartir la cama con semejante dios vale toda la pena del mundo aunque solo sea por una noche" – dijo Seth haciendo una cara de asco – la verdad muchas siguen tras él, ya que a pesar de que sea el hijo mayor de la familia Cullen es el único que sigue soltero, Emmett su hermano está casado con una hermosa mujer rubia de nombre Rosalie y Alice la menor de los tres hace poco más de un mes que se comprometió con Jasper que al parecer ya eran grades amigos de la familia, por otro lado Esme la esposa del señor Carlisle es una persona que cada que viene aquí es muy agradable su presencia, es como su marido – decía Seth cuando Bella lo corto.

- Seth dije que me pusieras al tanto de la empresa para la que comienzo a trabajar, no que me hablaras de la vida de la familia que es dueña de la empresa para la que trabajamos, no me gustan los chimes y eso lo sabes, así que si no tienes nada mejor que decirme será mejor que cierres la boca – le dijo Bella levantando una mano para que se callara.

- Bueno está bien, es que como es de lo que más hablan las chicas aquí en la empresa supuse que te querrías enterar de esos detalles también – se defendió Seth – está bien, bueno en cuanto a trabajo por el momento se tiene planeado un nuevo conjunto de condominios de lujo de los que se va a requerir de una gran inversión, publicidad y mucha suerte ya que es muy grande y si este proyecto es un éxito no cabra dudas de que la empresa pasara a manos de Edward, me supongo que por eso es que decidieron hacer más contrataciones en muchas áreas entre ellas en la que entraste. Así que vas a tener que poner en práctica todo lo que te desvelabas estudiando – le dijo Seth – y ahora vámonos que ya es hora de volver a menos de que quieras que nos regañen por llegar tarde.

- Hay lo siento es que no me he fijado en la hora, todo es muy nuevo para mí, necesito acostumbrarme, tienes que comprenderme es mi primer empleo, todo es muy nuevo para mí – le dijo Bella mientras se ponían de pie y regresaban a la recepción donde cada uno tomo por su lado, quedando de verse en el mismo lugar a la hora de marcharse a casa, porque prácticamente eran vecinos. Después de que cada quien regresara a su lugar de trabajo la tarde siguió su curso, Bella sumergida en los documentos que le había proporcionado Mike buscando acerca del nuevo proyecto del que le había hablado Seth le interesaba mucho para poder sacar algunas ideas que ayudaran al proyecto, estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda que el día se le fue de volando llegando así la hora de la salida, despidiéndose amablemente de Mike para poder llegar a lado de Seth que ya la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara como era su costumbre.

- Lista para irnos, que recuerda que si no te llevo sana y salva a tu casa tío Charly me matara, además de que acabo de hablar con mi mama y dice que está en tu casa tal parece que están preparando una comida en tu honor para celebrar tu primer empleo y tu primer día – le dijo Seth abrazándola como era su costumbre, ya que crecieron juntos prácticamente a pesar de que Seth era un par de años más grande que ella, como eran únicos hijos de dos únicos hermanos eran todo lo que tenían y no necesitaron más para poder divertirse y poder pasar el rato durante su infancia.

- Oh no, ya me imagino la tortura que me espera cuando lleguemos, sabes que me van a bombardear con infinidad de preguntas y eso no me gusta, lo único que quiero es poder llegar comer algo, darme un baño largo relajante y poder dormir mucho – dijo Bella.

- Pues creo que tus planes se verán frustrados, pero para que veas que yo no te voy a agobiar tratare de ayudarte pero con la condición de que este fin de semana me acompañes a bailar con unos amigos, y no me digas que no porque hace mucho que tú y yo no salimos a divertirnos así que si o si – le dijo Seth.

- Lo bueno es que tu no me ibas a agobiar y ve con lo que me sales y como me supongo que no tengo otro remedio más que aceptar pues qué remedio no?

- Así es tu si sabes ver lo que te conviene – le dijo Seth con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que lo hacía ver como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de comprar un helado enorme de su sabor favorito. Después de que llegaron a casa de los Swan en efecto ahí los esperaban la familia completa, los padres de Bella; Charly y Renne Swan, acompañados de los padres de Seth; Sue y Harry Clearwater y como lo predijo Bella la bombardearon acerca de un montón de cosas, que si la trataron bien, que si conoció a alguno de los jefes, que como se portaba Seth (esa fue la mejor parte de la plática al parecer de Bella) que si era un buen ambiente para trabajar, que si su jefe ya le había dejado trabajo, en fin; después de cenar y con ayuda de Seth lograron terminar la velada haciendo mención de la dificultad de Bella por levantarse temprano culpando al despertador, así que quedaron que Seth pasaría por ella en las mañanas para evitar que se les hiciera tarde y comenzando con esta nueva rutina fue que Bella termino su primera semana en la que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a sus actividades, comenzó a conocer un poco más a Ángela que se veía que era una buena chica y gracias al cielo era de las únicas chicas que no estaba obsesionada con ninguno de los Cullen en especial de Edward que por cierto no había tenido el gusto de conocer ni a él ni a ninguno y esperaba que si los llegaba conocer fuera por un buen motivo y no porque ocasionara algún problema.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo como lo prometi aqui esta la nueva historia espero que les guste, y que comencemos una agradable semana, por mi parte no les prometo un dia en especifico para actualizar pero saben que no me gusta tardarme mucho en hacerlo a menos de que tenga un buen motivo, bueno pero no las agobio mas con mi palabrería en fin saben que me gusta conocer su opinion asi que las espero con ansias y tambien las invito a que pasen a mis otras historias acabo de subir un nuevo one shot titulado "Notas de sociedad" espero que tambien les guste, bueno muchas gracias por todo y hasta la proxima :) que tengan un bonito dia.**


	2. Chapter 2 Accidente

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 2 Accidente**

Por fin se acaba su primera semana de trabajo para Bella y era viernes el día tan esperado por Seth ya que llevaba toda la semana a cada rato diciendo que ya era justo que salieran a divertirse un poco, Bella era consciente de que salir con Seth era divertido y muy tranquilo pero aun así no tenía ánimos de salir y menos al recordar la manera en la que termino conociendo al hijo mayor de los Cullen esa misma mañana.

**Flash Black**

Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Bella estaba sumergida en unos documentos que había encontrado acerca del gran proyecto de los condominios, decidió ir a la fotocopiadora y obtener un juego de copias para que pudiera remarcarlo libremente con sus respectivas anotaciones iba por uno de los pasillos revisando que sus copias estuvieran completas que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien solo después de sentir el impacto contra el suelo, escuchar una maldición y la caída de algún líquido.

- Lo siento no fue mi intensión, iba un poco distraída – dijo Bella tratando de ponerse de pie recogiendo de paso sus hojas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo, algunas manchadas de café.

- Porque no te fijas por dónde vas – le espeto una melodiosa voz que sonaba molesta.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo muy avergonzada Bella cuando levanto la vista y se encontró con el ser más perfecto que había visto en su vida; era alto y atlético pero no exagerado, portaba un traje gris rata hecho a la medida que marcaba muy bien su amplia y fuerte espalda, además de un hermoso cabello color cobrizo un tanto desordenado y unos penetrantes, fríos y distantes pozos verdes.

- A todo esto quien eres tú? – pregunto de manera fría sin ayudarla siquiera a levantarse o a recoger sus hojas.

- Mi… nombre es Isabella Swan – dijo temerosa Bella.

- Mmm… (chasqueo la lengua) Isabel no pregunte tu nombre, quiero saber qué haces aquí – exigió con voz fría un tanto molesto porque le tirara su café.

- Soy la nueva auxiliar en el área de publicidad y marketing, trabajo con el publicista Michel Newton – susurro Bella.

- Está bien puedes retirarte a tu área de trabajo, pero primero encárgate de buscar al personal de limpieza para que recoja este desastre y fíjate por donde andas – dijo Edward cortantemente dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

- Bella cariño estas bien – escucho que le decían a Bella, haciendo que Edward también se volviera a ver la escena, extrañado por la preocupación del chico, además del nombre que le dio, sintiéndose mal al no haberla ayudado aunque ella había tenido la culpa.

- Si Seth estoy bien, tranquilo solo necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien de limpieza – le contesto Bella mientras Seth la abrazaba y le ayudaba a acomodar sus papeles a lo que Edward simplemente siguió su camino como si nada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Bella cariño estas lista, Seth ya llego y te está esperando – dijo Renne regresando a la realidad a Bella que estaba de pie frente al espejo.

- Ya voy mama – le contesto Bella desde el otro lado de la puerta. Después de cinco minutos Bella tomo aire y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala donde ya lo esperaba Seth.

- Bells estas preciosa – dijo Seth levantándose del sofá tomando su chaqueta, portaba unos vaqueros sencillos de un azul intenso y una blusa blanca que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo sin ser muy llamativo, además de unos zapatos con un poco de tacón para evitar accidentes.

- Seth tiene razón hija, así que Seth cuídala mucho entendiste – le dijo firmemente Charly que estaba viendo un partido que pasaban en la televisión.

- Claro que si tío, no se preocupe ya sabe que siempre la cuido, ahora que le gane de repente un poco su torpeza y se caiga eso ya no es mi culpa – bromeo Seth dirigiéndose a la puerta ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Bella y una carcajada de Charly y Renne.

- Ya estuvo bien de bromitas a mi costa Seth vámonos o regreso a mi habitación – dijo Bella enfurruñada.

- Ok está bien vámonos, y si tío recuerdo tiene toque hasta la media noche como las princesas de los cuentos – dijo Seth antes de que Charly hablara y le recordara la hora de llegada que siempre era la misma.

- Seth a donde vamos me muero de curiosidad y es que en todos estos días no me has dicho a donde es que vamos a ir y mira que te he preguntado y tú has estado así o mas entusiasmado – le dijo Bella a Seth una vez que estuvieron dentro del vehículo de él.

- Bella eso es un secreto ya te lo había dicho ya verás que te gustara, solo que no es la única sorpresa, y te voy a adelantar un poco, veras es que no tiene mucho que me reencontré con un amigo que también conoces, pero que no habíamos visto desde hace mucho tiempo además de que seremos más, para que podamos estar en ambiente espero que no te importe – le dijo Seth.

- Está bien solo espero que no me vayas a dejar sola y aburrida porque sabes que soy capaz de hablarle a Charly para que venga por mí – le dijo Bella con un ligero tono de amenaza en su voz.

- Está bien, no te preocupes que me voy a asegurar de que te la pases bien – le dijo Seth que conocía bien a Bella y se dio cuenta que desde que choco con Edward ella estaba un tanto triste y sabía que era porque él la asusto y fue un poco grosero, pero desgraciadamente ella tendría que acostumbrarse al temperamento explosivo de su jefe que nunca se sabía cómo respondería – tranquila ya verás que vamos a hacer que te olvides del incidente de esta mañana, además él también tuvo parte de culpa si estuviera atento a lo que hacía te habría podido esquivar no crees?

- Eso no importa él es el jefe así que no te preocupes, además sabes que soy un poco torpe… bueno está bien, muy torpe – corrigió Bella al ver la cara de Seth – espero no verlo muy seguido y pondré más atención, pero por ahora ya no quiero pensar en el trabajo me prometiste una noche de diversión así que a que esperamos? – pregunto Bella en un tono entusiasmado. Después de cinco minutos más Seth estaciono frente un pequeño bar que se notaba muy animado con buena música, se veía un buen ambiente. Entraron al lugar y se veía que te la podías pasar muy bien, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Bella fue un grupo de chicos en una esquina del bar que estallaban en risas estridentes que se escuchaban por encima de música y eso que era una de las equinas más alejadas de la entrada.

- Mira Bells ya llegaron, ven vamos que por lo que veo solo faltamos nosotros – dijo Seth mientras la jalaba al grupo de chicos que platicaban animadamente – hola chicos por fin llegamos, miren en esta ocasión me acompaña Bella – les dijo al grupo de chicos que al parecer estaban celebrando algo o a alguien.

- Seth hermano como estas, hace mucho que nos veíamos y mira qué bonita sorpresa traes, espero que te acuerdes de nosotros Bells – dijo uno de los chicos, él era alto y musculoso se notaba a leguas, con un cabello oscuro como la noche corto y un aspecto serio a pesar de la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, intimidando con esa mirada profunda de color café – espero que aún nos recuerdes nos conocimos hace algún tiempo, no sabes el gusto que nos da verte aquí.

- Paul no creo que recuerde mucho de ustedes hace mucho que no los ve, o si Bella – le pregunto Seth a Bella.

- Tengo vagos recuerdo espero acordarme… mmm… haber bueno tu eres Paul – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia el chico que le había hablado en un principio – tu… eres Embry – señalo a un chico casi con las mismas características que Paul solo que un poco menos musculoso y con el cabello un tanto más largo, los ojos negros, con la piel bronceada; el aludido le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – tu… eres Jared? – y señalo al chico musculoso y atlético, de cabello corto y negro, bien parecido, de tez morena con una prominente barbilla ojos negros como el carbón y a su lado estaba una chica, la única del grupo – tu… deber de ser Leah – le dijo a la chica de aspecto frágil pero imponente al mismo tiempo, al igual que los demás chicos tenia los mismos rasgos, la tez morena, los ojos negros y el cabello corto aunque el de la chica era el más largo que el de los demás, este le llegaba por encima del hombro – y tú eres… - se quedó pensando sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar pero no recordaba, su cara le era muy familiar, su rostro redondo y un tanto infantil, su mirada cálida y su hermosa sonrisa amplia y blanca como la nieve – lo siento sé que te conozco pero no recuerdo tal vez sea porque te ves un poco diferente? - pregunto Bella.

- Hay Bella soy yo Jacob Black ya no te acuerdas de mí? – le dijo Jacob fingiendo que le dolió aunque no era del todo mentira.

- Jake? De verdad eres tu – dijo muy feliz Bella – lo que pasa es que te ves un poco diferente… mmm tenías el cabello más largo en una coleta y no te veías tan grande como ahora… si eso es – le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – además tengo que decir en mi defensa que solo nos hemos visto una sola vez.

- Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón – dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos creo que es hora de celebrar el regreso de nuestro amigo Jake – dijo Jared, levantando la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Y nosotros con que vamos a brindar? – pregunto Seth haciéndose el ofendido.

- Oh, tienes razón, bien que es lo que desean tomar? – pregunto Embry el más cercano a la barra.

- Mmm, yo quiero una cerveza como ustedes y tu Bells que deseas – le pregunto dulcemente a Bella.

- Mmm, sabes que no tomo, pero me gustaría una margarita sin alcohol por favor – pidió amablemente Bella.

- Está bien en un momento las traigo – dijo Embry poniéndose de pie rumbo a la barra para pedir las bebidas. Una vez que estas estuvieron en la mesa todos los presentes volvieron a levantar sus copas y brindar por el regreso de su amigo.

- Bueno y porque no nos cuentas como te fue en Londres Jake – pidió Leah amablemente.

- Bueno pues por dónde empezar… me supongo que por el principio verdad? – bromeo Jacob – bueno pues como saben me fui a Londres para estudiar mecánica automotriz gracias a la beca que me otorgaron y créanme si les digo que me costó bastante poder terminar la carrea y mantenerme con buenas notas, pero hoy orgullosamente puedo decirles que termine y pues la verdad es que me la pase muy bien por allá, conocí a mucha gente nueva y amigable pero mi deseo era regresar a mi hogar con mis padres y todos ustedes mis amigos, no me quejo del trato que me dieron durante mi estancia en la universidad pero necesita regresar ya que desde que me fui me fue imposible venir a una visita de navidad o durante las vacaciones de verano ya que tenía que trabajar para poder pagar mi estancia en donde vivía después de que me informaran de que la habitación dentro del campus que tenían reservada para mí, había sido ocupada y que no se podía hacer nada, con el tiempo me acostumbre y me dieron una nueva habitación que compartía con otro compañero, pero me quedo la buena costumbre según mi parecer de trabajar y tener dinero para mi uso personal y ahora que estoy de regreso espero poder comenzar a trabajar muy pronto – termino su dialogo Jacob.

- Bueno pues nos alegra de verdad que hayas regresado no sabes cuánto te extrañábamos – le dijo Seth mientras palmeaba su brazo.

- Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad que yo también los extrañe, pero esto es una fiesta no un velorio así que a que esperamos para divertirnos y bailar – dijo Jacob muy emocionado con un brillo peculiar en la mirada. Después de un brindis más, todos se levantaron a la pista de baile, Seth bailo unas cuantas piezas con Bella que gracias al cielo no lo había pisado y si lo hizo el no dijo nada, cuando llevaban un par de horas en el bar Jacob se acercó a Bella y le pidió una pieza con él a lo que ella acepto un tanto dudosa teniendo conocimiento de su torpeza y más aún en el baile.

- Muchas gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo – le dijo Jacob mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura y se acomodaba para bailar.

- No hay nada que agradecer, solo espero que no te pise porque tengo dos pies izquierdos para el baile y hasta para caminar en superficies planas – le dijo Bella ruborizándose un poco.

- Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te sonrojas – le dijo Jacob.

- La verdad es que no, yo lo encuentro un tanto vergonzoso – le contesto.

- Pues déjame decirte que no es así, te ves adorable – le dijo mientras acariciaba dulcemente sus mejillas que en esos momentos ardían – sabes me gustaría conocerte más, que te parece si un día de estos salimos a tomar un helado o al parque a caminar y platicar un poco, solo sé que te llamas Bella y que eres prima de Seth, pero me gustaría saber más de ti.

- Bueno no hay mucho que decir, buenos sabes que vivo aquí con mis padres, lo nuevo seria acabo de terminar la carrera en publicidad y marketing, tengo una semana que comencé a trabajar en la empresa Cullen's company y comienzo una nueva etapa de mi vida como profesionista – le dijo Bella.

- Mmm, bueno me gusta conocer el aspecto profesional de tu vida, pero me gustaría más conocerte en el aspecto personal, no se tu color favorito, acerca de tu infancia, la comida que te gusta, la que no, tus actividades favoritas, tus manías, tu número de teléfono y muchas cosas más – enumero Jacob.

- Bueno son muchas cosas las que quieres saber, así que acepto el helado que me acabas de prometer, para poder platicar – contesto Bella, y antes de que pudiera decir más la canción se terminó y regresaron a la mesa, donde el ambiente era muy agradable ya que todos escuchaban algunos chistes contados por Seth; ya cerca de la media noche todos comenzaron a despedirse prometiendo verse más seguido.

- Me parece que te divertiste – comento Seth una vez que estaba instalado en el auto con Bella.

- La verdad es que si, ahora entiendo porque te gustaba salir con ellos cuando estaban en el instituto – comento Bella cansada pero feliz.

- Si era genial poder pasar el tiempo con ellos, además de que me di cuenta de que Jake mostro mucho interés en ti – dijo pícaramente Seth.

- Bueno eso será tal vez porque no me conoce de toda la vida como a ustedes – se defendió Bella.

- A mí o me engañas Bells, además conozco desde hace mucho a Jake y sé que le gustas y no creas que te voy a armar un espectáculo por que quieras salir con él, veras Jake es un gran chico y estoy seguro de que podría hacerte feliz, siempre anda contando chistes, se preocupa por los demás, es más te voy a contar un secretito, Jake regreso porque se siente con la responsabilidad de ayudar a su padre, de no dejarlo solo – le dijo Seth.

- Guau de verdad que si es un buen chico por lo que me dices, se ve que si es muy divertido, además me invito a tomar un helado porque dice que tiene muchas preguntas que hacerme – le dijo Bella sonrojándose un poco.

- Entonces si le gustaste en serio, sé que tienen que ir paso a paso, primero se conocen y si entre ustedes se llega a dar algo será muy especial y bonito, pero como todo tiene que terminar y ya llegamos, el hechizo se acabó y es hora de que entres a tu casa o mi tío me matara faltan solo 3 minutos antes de la media noche y ya me lo imagino con el reloj en mano, descansa Bells y nos vemos el lunes muy temprano para irnos a trabajar – se despidió Seth con un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias por todo, bueno nos vemos, que sueñes bonito – le dijo Bella saliendo del auto y entrando en su casa.

- Buenas noches cielo, como te fue, veo que aprovechan hasta el límite su tiempo son 11:59 pm – le dijo Charly desde la sala a Bella una vez que entro a la casa.

- Hola papa, que no deberías de estar en la cama? – le pregunto Bella.

- Como quieres que me duerma si mi hija anda fuera de casa por la noche, tenía que esperarte, pero ahora que ya llegaste y que Seth fue puntual ya me puedo retirar a descansar, espero que hagas lo mismo y que te hayas divertido – le dijo Charly besando el tope de la cabeza de Bella abrazándola de paso antes de subir por las escaleras.

- Si también me voy a descansar, y me la pase muy bien con los amigos de Seth, son muy divertidos – le contesto Bella. Después entro a su habitación, se preparó para dormir sin preocuparse por el despertador al final de cuentas no se tendría que levantar temprano porque el día siguiente era domingo, así que sin más preocupaciones se metió en la cama, se arropo haciéndose bolita y espero a que el sueño la venciera, antes de caer dormida lo último en lo que pensó para su sorpresa fue en Jacob Black y su hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo solo les paso a dejar un nuevo cap, se que prometi actualiza el dia de ayer, pero es que ando un poco baja de inspiracion y creo que se noto un poco, espero que con el tiempo la historia mejore y que les guste. Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta esta parte del bla bla bla de mi parte y aprovechando su amabilidad me permito hacerme propaganda pidiendoles que pasen por mis otras historias ya todas estan terminadas. Bueno ya por ultimo (diran que a como doy lata jajajaja) saben que me gusta conocer sus opiniones con un pequeño rr ;) bueno hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nuevo proyecto

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 3 (Nuevo Proyecto)**

Había comenzado una nueva semana sin nada interesante que mencionar del fin de semana en el que Bella aprovecho y durmió hasta tarde sin el molesto sonido del despertador de por medio, pero como todo lo bueno acaba el lunes se abría paso en el tiempo y con ello volverse a levantar temprano; cuando llego a la oficina se encontró con un oficio que convocaba a las jefaturas de las diferentes áreas para hablar del nuevo proyecto que la vicepresidencia tenía en manos por lo que pedía la cooperación de todos con algunas ideas y Bella comenzó a trazar opciones en su cabeza para la publicidad de las casas y se puso a trabajar en ello, encendió el ordenador y comenzó a plasmar sus ideas.

- Buenos días Isabella – le saludo Mike entrando a la oficina sobresaltándola.

- Buenos días Sr. Newton – contesto Bella.

- Bueno que es lo que tenemos – pregunto acercándose al escritorio de Bella.

- Bueno cuando llegue encontré este oficio acerca del nuevo proyecto de los condominios.

- Mmm, ok ya lo revisare un poco más tarde por el momento me voy a acomodar mejor y revisare algunos pendientes, recuerda que después de que termine te tengo que poner al tanto del proyecto del que se habla en el oficio – dijo –Mike tomando asiento enfrente de su escritorio.

- Está bien, bueno no sé si le importe mucho pero tengo una idea acerca del proyecto pero necesito un poco de tiempo – decía Bella.

- No te preocupes Isabella voy a revisar unas cosas ya te dije – la corto Mike.

- Gracias – dijo Bella y regreso a su escritorio a trabajar en su idea cogiéndola de sorpresa la tarde.

- Espero que hayas terminado Isabella – dijo Mike acercándose a la silla de Bella.

- Sí, creo… solo me faltan algunos detalles más y estará listo.

- Bueno es hora de ir a almorzar, quieres acompañarme – la invito Mike acercándose mucho a Bella.

- Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo aceptarla – dijo Bella estremeciéndose por la cercanía de Mike y no era una sensación agradable.

- Mmm, entonces terminando el almuerzo te espero aquí para estudiar el proyecto – dijo serio Mike después de rechazo de Bella.

- Claro que sí señor – dijo Bella poniéndose de pie después de guardar sus archivos y apagar su ordenador – bueno entonces me voy para poder llegar a tiempo.

- Adelante – dijo Mike abriéndole la puerta para que saliera y discretamente la siguió hasta la recepción donde ya la esperaba Seth con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Bells, quien crees que me acaba de marcar – dijo Seth.

- Mmm, no lo sé yo no conozco tu agenda ni soy adivina – contesto Bella mientras iban de camino a la cafetería para poder comer algo.

- Tiene que ser alguien que conozcas para que te diga no? Bueno ya te diré, me marco Jake y me pregunto por ti, mejor dicho solo marco para saber de ti, dice que te quiere ver, que espera con ansias un helado y la verdad es que esa parte no la entendí – dijo Seth.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que quedamos de vernos para platicar y tomar un helado, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera tan pronto – dijo Bella sintiendo una calidez en su interior.

- Es que acaso no te gusta Jake? Porque estoy seguro de que tú a él sí, y no me gustaría que ambos salieran mal parados – dijo Seth.

- No es eso, bueno no te puedo decir si me gusta o no, me cayó muy bien, además es muy guapo – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- No creo que sea más guapo que yo – bromeo Seth.

- Tonto – dijo Bella dándole un ligero puño en el brazo a Seth.

- Y volvemos con la violencia, le voy a decir a tío Charly que te encierre un par de días en el calabozo.

- Pues que inmaduro eres, además no aguantas nada sabes, mejor me voy antes de que se me haga tarde, hoy mi jefe anda un poco de malas – dijo Bella.

- Ok Bells, pero déjame decirte que tengas cuidado con Newton, te ve más de la cuenta y no precisamente como empleada, se muy profesional con el – le aconsejo Seth.

- Está bien, aunque yo nunca le he dado pie a que piense otra cosa de mí, yo sé en qué consiste mi trabajo y como es que tengo que hacerlo – dijo Bella.

- Yo lo sé Bells y no desconfió de ti, pero cambiando de tema que es lo que le voy a decir a Jake… que si lo quieres ver, dime qué día, y a qué hora te pasa a recoger, la verdad es que está muy impaciente – dijo Seth.

- Huy no lo sé tengo una idea para el proyecto de los condominios y me gustaría pulirla, pero que te parece que sea mañana y si se puede venir aquí para irnos si no le importa claro está – dijo Bella.

- No te preocupes y así se lo hare saber, estoy seguro de que estará encantado con la idea.

Después de esa última charla, Jacob acepto encantado pasar a recogerla fueron a una pequeña plaza donde encontraron un puesto de helados caseros y platicaron toda la tarde sobre muchas cosas, desde el clima, su familia, sus travesuras de pequeños, de sus empleos ya que Jacob estaba feliz de haber encontrado uno y Bella menciono su idea para el proyecto de la empresa y de lo bien que la acepto su jefe Mike y que solo faltaba que la aceptara la mesa directiva y entre risas termino una hermosa velada cerrando con broche de oro con dulce beso muy cerca de sus labios dejando a un Jacob con la respiración acelerada y una Bella sonrojada.

- Bella! – oyó una voz que le hablaba.

- Oh, Ángela perdón creo que me perdí – dijo Bella sonrojándose al verse descubierta pensando en Jacob.

- No te preocupes Bella, sé que estar enamorado hace que te desconectes del mundo – dijo Ángela con una enorme sonrisa, ambas chicas se habían hecho amigas en el poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntas.

- Nunca he dicho que estoy enamorada – dijo Bella, era muy pronto para estarlo o no?

- Pues no lo sé, pero de que tu mente estaba con un chico eso que ni que – afirmo Ángela.

- Bueno si, para que te miento, pero aun no tengo claro mis sentimientos, es muy lindo y me agrada su compañía pero no lo sé – dijo Bella que de verdad necesitaba de la opinión de alguien más que no fuera Seth.

- Bueno solo te puedo decir que escuches a tu corazón y si crees que algo bonito se puede dar, pues entonces adelante arriésgate, recuerda que el que no arriesga no gana y si no sientes que su relación pueda tener futuro es mejor frenarla desde ahora y no darle alas – dijo Ángela.

- Bueno en eso creo que tienes toda la razón, pero es que no sé ni que pensar, estoy muy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos – se quejó Bella apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio.

- Solo piénsalo a lo mejor lo único que necesitas es más tiempo para conocerlo y descubrir tus sentimientos y aclarar tus ideas – dijo Ángela – pero se me olvidaba a lo que vine y nos van a colgar a las dos, vengo de la sala de juntas y me pidieron que viniera por ti, ya que requieren tu presencia en la junta, no sé porque ni para qué.

- Está bien vamos, diremos que no me encontrabas ya que estaba en los servicios – le dijo Bella para que no se llevaran una reprimenda por parte de la junta directiva. Juntas salieron de la oficina de Newton y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, dieron un toque leve a la puerta y ambas chicas entraron, haciendo que a Bella la invadiera el pánico escénico; dirigiendo la junta se encontraba nada más y nadie menos que Edward Cullen que la miro de una manera fría y penetrante como la primera y última vez que la vio… la vez que le tiro el café.

- Buenos días señorita Swan, el motivo por el que la mandara a traer es porque nos han surgido algunas dudas acerca del proyecto que presento señor Newton y que no supo cómo responder dado el hecho de que la idea es suya según tengo entendido – le dijo Edward con una voz masculina, imponente, aterciopelada y sobre todo sensual a pesar de que Bella estaba segura de que no lo hacía al propósito.

- Mi… proyecto? – pregunto aturdida Bella.

- Claro que su proyecto, a menos de que usted también me salga con la noticia de que la idea no es suya y no sabe de qué es de lo que se está hablando – le dijo Edward con frialdad tanto en la mirada como en la voz, le molestaba de sobremanera la incompetencia entre los empleados de la empresa.

- No… digo quiero decir si, es mi proyecto solo que me causo impresión saber que… cuales son las dudas? – pregunto Bella antes de que dijera que la impresión que tenía era por qué habían tomado en cuenta su idea.

- Bueno tome asiento y que le parece si nos las explica a grandes rasgo a todos desde el principio – le pidió Edward indicándole una silla vacía en la sala, a lo que Bella simplemente se acercó a donde le dijeron, le entregaron una carpeta en donde se encontraba su trabajo y después de comenzar más de una vez con unos cuantos tartamudeos de parte de Bella logro desenvolverse con mayor libertad y explico sus ideas acerca de la publicidad de los condominios que se pensaban construir, les menciono como manejar a su beneficios los pros y los contras utilizados en los aspectos económicos, de ubicación, de tamaño, de diseño, de colores, en fin de todo el material que ella tenía y le había servido como base para su idea, por lo que dejo a varios sorprendidos de ver cómo es que una chica que recién acabada de egresar pudiera tener unas ideas tan buenas, realistas y que se ajustaba un poco a lo que Edward quería que por su parte está muy intrigado por la nueva chica que no la había vuelto a ver desde el día del incidente, pero ahora que la observaba detenida mente se dio cuenta de que tenía un algo interesante que despertaba su interés, pero no sabía decir a qué nivel es que despertaba su interés aunque al menos del lado profesional eso estaba más que claro, en algún otro sentido no estaba seguro.

- Y creo que eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, no sé si es que tengan dudas al respecto – dijo Bella una vez que termino con su exposición.

- Bueno más que dudas son algunas observaciones a cerca de la información en la que te basaste que es errónea, así que me gustaría saber si es que podrías ajustar tu idea a lo que realmente es – le pregunto Edward muy serio viendo algunas anotaciones que había terminado haciendo durante la exposición de la castaña.

- Bueno me supongo que teniendo la información pertinente y si los cambios no son muchos claro que se puede ajustar a nuevos planes – dijo Bella muy segura de sí misma y de sus conocimientos.

- Bueno entonces porque no revisa estas observaciones y se encarga de corregirla a lo que tiene en mente – le pidió Edward extendiéndole los papeles que hasta unos segundos antes estaban entre sus manos.

- Claro que sí, se los tendré a la brevedad posible, dependiendo de las anotaciones de esta carpeta para poder establecer un tiempo prudente de entrega – le dijo Bella sonrojándose otra vez.

- Espero entonces que no demore mucho ya que mi paciencia no es grande – dijo Edward mirando intensamente a la castaña, que se encogía en su asiento intimidada; la verdad es que Edward no hubiera aceptado esa respuesta por parte de cualquier otra persona, pero Bella tenía una muy buena idea aunque le faltaba solo pulirla un poco a pesar de ser muy joven tenía buenas ideas y sabia como aterrizarlas a la realidad, además de que seguía teniendo ese magnetismo que no podía entender – sin nadie más tiene nada que agregar me gustaría dar esta reunión por terminada, tengo otros asuntos más que atender.

- Oye Edward hermanito espérame un momento – le grito a sus espaladas una pequeña mujer de pelo negro oscuro, con cuerpo de bailarina y los mismos pasos de una.

- Que pasa Alice acabo de decir que estoy ocupado – dijo Edward deteniéndose de golpe.

- Ven tenemos que hablar – le dijo y se lo llevo a rastras hasta su oficina, Edward era consciente de que no le quedaba ninguna alternativa al tratar de discutir con su pequeña hermana.

- Bueno ahora que es lo que pasa, anda habla pequeña – le dijo Edward utilizando un tono menos duro que con el que se manejaba normalmente a todos.

- Bueno para empezar estoy bien gracias, yo también te echo mucho de menos – dijo irónicamente Alice con un tono de reproche en la voz.

- Alice que es lo que quieres – le volvió a repetir Edward ya un tanto impaciente.

- Edward, porque eres tan duro, eres un desconsiderado hoy no se han presentado nuestros padres y ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de preguntar porque – le recrimino Alice.

- Vas a decir lo mismo de siempre, además nuestro padre me aviso que mama está con un leve resfriado y se quedó a cuidarla, además de que no era muy necesario que viniera mama, pero papa insistió en quedarse con ella – le dijo Edward.

- Y que tú nunca has tenido la necesidad de ir a verlos, ahora sabes que mama está enferma y ni así vas – le acuso Alice.

- Ya Alice para el sermón si?, dime que es lo que quieres, porque tu no vienes así como así por nada.

- Bueno pues vengo en representación de nuestros padres… - dijo con voz inocente, pero Edward la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en sus trampas.

- Y que más es a lo que has venido si las juntas de la empresa no te llaman la atención a menos de que vengas a ver a Jasper, pero a él lo ves todos los días no? – dijo Edward.

- Está bien ya que no me dejas más opciones pues ahí va, mama quiere verte y está muy triste porque hace mucho tiempo que no te paras por la casa, así que organice una cena a la cual estas obligado a ir y no acepto ningún pretexto me escuchaste bien Edward Anthony Cullen – le dijo enérgicamente Alice.

- Sabes Alice que estoy muy ocupado, ya iré a pasarme por la casa muy pronto – le dijo Edward.

- Pronto cuando Edward las próximas navidades! A claro que vas a ir y no me importa si tengo que venir por ti y si estas en una reunión aquí en la oficina, o si estás en tu departamento con alguna fulana, aunque estés desnudo no me importa vengo por ti y te llevo a rastras quieras o no – casi le grito Alice.

- Está bien, contigo no se puede, dime cuando y a qué hora nos vemos en casa – dijo Edward, discutir con Alice le cansaba demasiado además de que sabía que nunca ganaba, y era más que consiente de que era capaz de ir por él a donde se encontrara y llevarse a rastras, era un demonio en el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Yupi! – exclamo Alice feliz aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña – ya verás que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien, bueno te esperamos en casa de nuestros padres a las ocho de la noche para la cena y como queremos que sea un evento largo y divertido será este viernes, así me dará más tiempo de organizarlo todo – dijo Alice – bueno será mejor que me vaya ya que eres un hombre muy ocupado, y quiero pasar a ver a mi Jazzy antes de irme – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta – sabes la chica nueva es muy bonita e inteligente, mucho mejor que las zorras con las que acostumbras revolcarte y sé que seremos muy buenas amigas.

- Alice! Sal de aquí ahora mismo – le dijo Edward a la puerta cerrada ya que Alice había sido más rápida y después fue a ver a su prometido.

- Hola Bella, sabes me gustó mucho tu presentación impresionaste mucho a Edward y eso es muy raro – le dijo Alice a Bella que se encontraron en el pasillo, mientras Alice iba en dirección a la oficina de Jasper y Bella iba a su oficina con los papeles en las manos pensando en las correcciones que tenía que hacer.

- Bueno yo solo hago mi trabajo – dijo Bella sonrojándose por los comentarios de la pequeña mujer que por lo que había escuchado se llamaba Alice y era hermana de Edward, bueno eso fue lo que él dijo antes de que salieran de la sala de juntas.

- Bueno pero… sabes olvídalo, me supongo que sabes quine soy verdad y si no, pues soy Alice Cullen la menor de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen y como hoy no pudieron venir es que estoy aquí, sabes tienes una muy buena imaginación y estaba pensando que yo que me dedico al diseño y la imagenología… - decía Alice pero explico al ver la cara de Bella de no tener ni la más mínima idea de que es de lo que hablaba – bueno yo diseño ropa, me gusta asesorar a la gente sobre cómo tiene que vestir, con que lo puede combinar, los accesorios, el cabello, colores en fin y no tiene mucho que termine mi carrera de modas y mi plan es abrir una boutique donde exponer mis diseños y creo que me vendría muy bien que me ayudaras con todo eso de la publicidad, estoy segura de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien además de que podemos trabajar muy bien juntas, ya me muero de las ansias de contarle a Jasper que vamos a trabajar juntas, pero antes tenemos que platicar más, que te parece si salimos a tomar un café o mejor aún porque no vamos juntas de compras, creo que ya lo necesito, es como un deporte sabes – decía una hiperactiva Alice asustando a Bella de sobre manera que una chica como ella, le hablara con toda la confianza del mundo como si se conocieran desde siempre, además no le paraba la boca, hablaba muy rápido y hasta por los codos.

- Creo que me acaba de confundir, yo trabajo en este empresa como auxiliar del señor Newton, pero nunca me dijeron que tendría que trabajar aparte para la familia, además me temo decirle señorita que yo no sé nada sobre moda – dijo Bella tratando de huir de ahí.

- Claro que no me equivoque Bella, seremos muy buenas amigas así que solo dime Alice, entre las amigas hay confianza y de trabajar juntas será un plus, un trabajo entre amigas en el que las dos saldremos beneficiadas, pero creo que debemos de esperar un poco porque sabes… mi hermano es un poco especial y cuando se trae algo entre manos es muy exclusivista con respecto a las personas con las que trabaja y sé que te va a tener casi encerrada a cal y canto para que únicamente trabajes en la idea de su proyecto así que nos pondremos manos a la obra una vez que el proyecto salga a flote, te pido que le tengas un poco de paciencia porque se va a poner peor, va a gritar mucho y escuchar poco, pero sé que tú le vas a hacer entrar en razón – le dijo Alice guiñándole un ojo asustando aún más a Bella que ya no entendía nada de lo que la chica le decía, porque es que afirmaba todo en lugar de preguntar.

- Bueno yo me tengo que retirar antes de que comiencen a buscarme, además de que tengo que ponerme a trabajar – dijo Bella.

- Está bien te dejo que trabajes a gusto, pero recuerda que tenemos que salir a festejar que somos las mejores amigas y que vamos a trabajar juntas, yo después paso a recogerte cuando salgas de aquí para ir por ese café o un fin de semana para que podamos ir de compras a gusto, porque me gusta tomarme mi tiempo – le dijo Alice – yo te llamo no te preocupes – le dijo dándose la vuelta dejando aún más perpleja a Bella, como es que la iba a llamar si no le pidió su número, esperaba que esa llamada no llegara, la chica había logrado asustarla un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que le había caído muy bien, además de que sola se autoproclamara su mejor amiga se le hacía irreal pero la divertía y le agradaba la idea más de lo que debería. Con ese nuevo enjambre de pensamientos haciendo ruido en su cabeza Bella paso las siguientes semanas trabajando muy duro en las correcciones que le había pedido Edward, después de un par de días le mostro algunas correcciones pero Edward era demasiado perfeccionista y siempre le encontraba más defectos o detalles a los que le agregaba más cosas, ya iban por la quinta corrección en el trabajo y la verdad es que se estaba comenzando a cansar de que no le gustara.

- Bueno espero que esa vez si sea la última vez que tenga que revisar tu trabajo – le dijo Edward una tarde cuando él la mando a traer para que le enseñara sus resultados.

- Bueno aquí están, quiere que se los deje y después pase por él mientras le hace las observaciones – le dijo Bella intimidada de estar en la oficina de Edward donde todo era muy sobrio y muy masculino, aunque ya no era como la primera ocasión en la que entro.

- No esta vez te vas a quedar aquí por si tengo alguna duda o quiero que me expliques mejor lo que está en papel, soy consciente que no todo se puede expresar en letras y papel – le dijo Edward que por alguna extraña razón necesitaba tenerla a su alrededor.

- Está bien si tiene alguna pregunta se la contestare con todo gusto – le dijo Bella un poco más segura.

- Ok, entonces vamos a ver qué es lo que teníamos que revisar… así aquí esta veamos – decía Edward mientras ojeaba las hojas que le había entregado Bella, sentía que Bella podía ver con claridad que es lo que él buscaba porque lo tenía perfectamente plasmado frente a él y le gustaba de sobremanera – bueno creo que por fin quedo completo, ahora espero que lo puedas plasmar en una presentación y comiences a trabajar en ello, dame un segundo – dijo Edward tomando el auricular que lo comunicaba con su secretaria – señorita Clarson comuníquese con Mike Newton y dígale que lo quiero en mi oficina en cinco minutos – dijo Edward por el auricular e inmediatamente colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- Puedo preguntar para qué es que quiere que mi jefe este aquí? – dijo Bella mordiéndose la lengua inmediatamente termino de hablar.

- Ya verás para que lo quiero y no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones verdad? – le dijo Edward sorprendido porque lo hubiera cuestionado, pero se perdió en el suave rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, trato de verla a los ojos pero ella le oculto esos hermosos luceros bajando la mirada.

- Lo siento nunca fue mi intensión cuestionar sus acciones – dijo Bella en voz baja.

- Señor Cullen, el señor Newton está aquí – le dijo su secretaria por el auricular.

- Hazlo pasar – contesto Edward.

- Para que soy bueno Edward – le dijo Mike entrando a la oficina, quedando sorprendido de ver a Bella enfrente de Edward.

- Bueno por fin la publicidad de mi nuevo proyecto está listo, solo falta que se plasme en una presentación y que se comience a poner en marcha, los promocionales, los panoramas, las fotos, en fin todo lo que se necesita así que necesito que le ayudes a Bella, creo que ya fue suficiente que estés holgazaneando y dejar que la señorita Swan – dijo Edward corrigiéndose al darse cuenta de que le llamo por su nombre de pila y en diminutivo para asombro de los presentes – haga tu trabajo.

- Bueno no es que no esté trabajando, pero es un proyecto de la señorita aquí presente así que no le encontraba motivo a interrumpir sus ideas sabes que a las personas que nos dedicamos a explotar la imaginación nos gusta trabajar solos en nuestras ideas sin la intromisión de nadie – se defendió Mike.

- Bueno pero ese trabajo es el tuyo, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho Isabella, ese no era su trabajo y déjame decirte que lo ha hecho excepcionalmente así que espero que hagas lo que te pida entendiste – dijo un molesto Edward.

- Está bien Edward, sé que debí de haber entregado yo la idea, pero ella estaba tan emocionada y cuando revise su idea era muy buena, pero si quieres te puedo presentar la idea que yo tenía en mente – dijo Mike sintiéndose humillado.

- Eso debiste de haberlo ofrecido desde un principio ahora no me sirve de nada, así que ya puedes salir de mi oficina y quiero un trabajo eficiente ya lo sabes – dijo Edward tratando de calmarse, no le gustaba que Bella lo viera en ese estado.

- Está bien, Isabella vamos – le dijo Mike poniéndose de pie yendo a la puerta para dejarla pasar.

- Y quien te ha dicho que ya termine con la señorita – dijo Edward dejando estática a Bella que estaba a medio pararse.

- Lo siento permiso – dijo Mike saliendo de la oficina.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero ese tipo de verdad me exaspera, si te ocasiona algún problema quiero que me lo informes inmediatamente estamos Isabella – le dijo Edward tratando de serenarse.

- Claro que sí señor, no tiene que preocuparse y no tiene por qué darme ninguna explicación – dijo Bella un tanto temerosa, dejando a Edward más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba con ella, pero había algo que no le gustaba y es que le hubiera dicho señor, de repente se sintió viejo a lado de ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la edad de la joven pero era más que claro que era muy joven.

- Qué edad tienes Isabella? – pregunto Edward sin evitarlo.

- Tengo 22 años señor – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- Eso es todo puedes retirarte, cuando tengas avances los quiero ver estamos? – le dijo Edward corriéndola decentemente, necesitaba pensar, ella era una niña prácticamente no entendía porque le afectaba saber su edad no es como si pensara tener algún tipo de relación con ella, fuera de lo profesional, no era de su gusto, a él le gustaban las chicas exuberantes, altas, con grandes atributos y rubias, pero Bella no entraba en sus estereotipos, era bajita aunque delgada, con las curvas adecuadas y en su lugar apenas entonadas, unos ojos del color del chocolate fundido y cálido, una melena abundante del mismo color que sus ojos con unos pequeños reflejos que no estaba seguro de que color eran, uno labios sonrosados y carnosos aunque poco proporcionados uno con respecto al otro, pero aun así apetecibles y ese sonrojo que todo el tiempo la acompañaba haciéndola ver sumamente tierna y adorable… una niña en desarrollo; nada que ver con lo que a él le gustaba tener entre sus sabanas.

* * *

**Hola sigo viva y ando dando señales de vida, se que les debo una super disculpa por perderme por todo este tiempo y se que dirán .. acaba de comenzar una historia y la deja así como así pero se que mis excusan no tienen valides a mi defensa solo les puedo decir que la inspiración me abandono esta historia tiene mucho en mi cabeza (al poco tiempo de empezar a escribir "El chico del departamento 512"), pero es que no me gusta tener dos historias largas incompletas al mismo tiempo siento que podría terminar confundiendo una con otra así que la pause hasta que termine mi primera historia, así que les pido un poco de paciencia tratare de subir muy a menudo, pero si me gustaría saber si es que les va gustando o no... si me dicen que no la borro y aquí nada paso pero es que no veo una respuesta de su parte y no es chantaje emocional solo curiosidad. **

**Bueno les quite mucho tiempo así que las dejo y muchas gracias a las que se toman las molestias de leer, gracias y espero que sea un hasta la próxima )**

**Besos. Ana Lau**


	4. Chapter 4 Una oportunidad para el amor

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 4 (Una oportunidad para el amor)**

- Bells cielo estas lista para irnos – dijo Jacob una tarde que esperaba a Bella a la salida de su trabajo.

- Hola Jake! Pero que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañada Bella.

- Es que no puedo venir a recoger a mi novia? – dijo un sonriente Jacob mientras tomaba en brazos a Bella y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

- No sabes cuánto me agrada que hayas venido, pero que hay de Seth? – pregunto Bella una vez que tuvo los pies en piso firme.

- Bueno veras, me hablo y me dijo que hoy se tenía que ir más temprano de habitual porque tenía que ir a otro lugar así que me ofrecí a venir por ti y aquí estoy, soy todo tuyo – le dijo Jacob apretando contra su pecho a Bella.

- Mmm, lo que no entiendo es porque no me dijo – se cuestionó Bella.

- Cielo yo le dije que te quería dar una sorpresa, además como buen novio que soy me gusta venir a recogerte cuando sales del trabajo – dijo Jacob.

- Eso me parece muy bien, anda pues entonces vayámonos o mi papa me va a matar – dijo Bella tomando la mano de Jacob.

- No sabes lo maravillosas que han sido estas dos semanas a tu lado como tu novio, sé que es poco tiempo y espero que duremos mucho tiempo más – dijo Jacob ya de camino a casa de Bella.

- Yo también soy feliz compartiendo contigo, y aún queda mucho por conocernos pero eso nos ayudara a no caer en la rutina no crees? – pregunto Bella.

- Bella crees que pudiera venir a recogerte todos los días, así podría verte más seguido – dijo Jacob una vez estacionados en la puerta de la casa de Bella.

- Me parece una buena idea, pero tendríamos que decirle a Seth porque en un principio quedamos de irnos juntos y venir juntos – dijo Bella.

- Está bien cariño, podría seguir llevándote Seth por las mañanas y por las tardes puedes venir conmigo – ofreció Jacob emocionado ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Bella. Después de ese acuerdo Bella entro a su casa y siguió su rutina normal después del trabajo, terminando su jornada con un baño relajante para caer en un sueño reparador, antes recordando cómo se hizo novia de Jake, le gustaba mucho recordar cómo fue.

**Flash Black**

Era un fin de semana en el que había acordado salir con Jacob como en las ultimas semanas después de ese helado en el que les cogió la noche sin darse cuenta después de hablar de todo y de nada a la vez, estaban como en un mundo aparte hasta que la chica de los helados les dijo que ya iban a cerrar ahí fue cuando le entraron las prisas a Bella por llegar a su casa, así que Jacob entro con ella a su casa y se presentó como su amigo, Charly no puso ninguna objeción debido a que Billy, el padre de Jacob era muy amigo de Charly y desde ese día tuvo luz verde para salir con Bella todos los fines de semana y así lo hicieron hasta ese día en el que la invito a cenar después de ir a un parque de diversiones donde Jake demostró sus habilidades en tiro al blanco ganado para Bella un perrito de peluche.

- Bells no sé qué pienses de mí, pero yo tengo que decirte que me gustas mucho desde que te conocí hace algunos años y después cuando nos volvimos a encontrar me causaste un gran impacto, pero sabía que no podía dejarme llevar por un atractivo físico solamente así que me decidí a conocerte mejor y cortejarte si eso nacía de mí y pues la respuesta es obvia no? – rio un tanto nerviosos Jacob – si crees que es un muy rápido para proponerte que seas mi novia, solo te pido que no me alejes de ti y me permitas tratar de conseguir tu amor.

- Yo… no se… que decir – contesto Bella sabía que sentía algo por él, le agradaba su compañía y le había hecho caso a Ángela acerca de no darle alas a menos de que ella quisiera algo más, pero estaba lista? Esa era la pregunta.

- No te presiones Bella yo te entiendo no te preocupes tendré más paciencia, entiendo si piensas que he ido muy rápido, pero si me gustaría aclarar mis sentimientos para contigo – le dijo Jacob tomando una de sus manos que descansaban sobre la mesa y Bella no supo que la impulso pero entrelazo sus dedos sintiendo una calidez que la embargaba por completo y se dijo que si estaba lista.

- No Jake no vamos muy rápido, creo que este es el momento justo para que comencemos una relación juntos – le respondió con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Entonces quisiera hacer bien las cosas – dijo Jacob dejando intrigada a Bella – Isabella Marie Swan me harías el honor de ser mi novia, me aceptas a mi Jacob como tu humilde y devoto novio? – pregunto tomando ambas manos de Bella.

- Claro que si Jake, si quiero – le contesto Bella sellando su acuerdo con un dulce beso, sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves.

**Fin del Flash Black**

Bella no sabía en qué momento de su recuerdo se quedó dormida, solo sabía que Jacob protagonizaba sus sueños, donde ambos iban tomados de la mano caminando por la playa de la reserva en la que vivía Jacob, pero se sintió observada y volteo hacia las sombras de los árboles que estaban detrás de ellos y solo pudo ver unos ojos verdes que la miraban intensamente, eran tan profundos, el problema es que no veía nada más que esos ojos sin ningún rostro, cuando un ruido la alerto.

- Demonios – se quejó Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que era el despertador el que había sonado.

- Buenos días Bella, lista para irnos? – pregunto Seth una vez que Bella bajaba de su habitación lista para irse.

- Claro Seth, solo me gustaría saber en dónde están mis padres – dijo Bella bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

- Bella tus padres ya se fueron, dijeron que tenían unas cuantas cosas que hacer y como sabían que se te haría tarde, tu madre te preparo esto para el camino así que andando – le dijo Seth a Bella extendiéndole una bolsa de papel con comida adentro como cuando iban al jardín de niños.

- Mmm, gracias bueno vámonos ya comeré algo en el camino – dijo Bella, pero Seth llevaba dos bolsas no una.

- Y porque llevas dos bolsas?

- Bueno veras, tía Renne también se preocupa por mi sabes y me preparo algo a mí también y la verdad es que no me viene nada mal – dijo Seth de camino a su trabajo, una vez llegaron se dieron cuenta de que era temprano – vaya creo que es la primera vez que llegas temprano verdad – le pico Seth.

- Calla, es tan raro no tener que llegar corriendo – dijo Bella.

- Bueno ya sabes cuál es el secreto, tienes que venirte conmigo mientras desayunas en el auto – dijo Seth – y bueno lo de llegar corriendo lo podemos arreglar – y Seth comenzó a perseguir a Bella como cuando eran pequeños, Bella se soltó a reír y entro corriendo parándose en seco ante una mirada verde, fría y penetrante, afortunadamente freno antes de que pudiera impactar con él, lo que no previo es que Seth no lo viera y llegara corriendo hacia ella y la tomara de la cintura.

- Te atrape… que paso? – pregunto Seth al notar la inmovilidad de Bella, solo levanto la mirada y se encontró con la fría mirada de Edward – lo siento, Bells será mejor que nos vayamos – le dijo Seth a Bella jalándola de la mano, que estaba como en trance hipnotizada por esa mirada verde.

- Claro anda Seth, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Bella despidiéndose de Seth sintiendo como una mirada la seguía y era la misma sensación de su sueño, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

- Disculpe, me mandó llamar? – pregunto Seth un par de horas después de despedirse de Bella.

- Claro toma asiento Seth – dijo Edward que estaba detrás de un imponente escritorio de alguna madera fina según pudo apreciar Seth – bueno voy a ir al grano, no me gusta presenciar escenitas así que tienen que comportarse tu novia y tú, me entendiste – dijo Edward más serio de lo normal.

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero me temo que no le he entendido, mi novia está en su casa y no la he visto desde el fin de semana – dijo Seth que no entendía el comentario de Edward, pero que a él lo enfureció.

- Ahora me vas a decir que no sé qu es lo que veo? – espero furioso Edward haciendo que Seth se encogiera en su lugar – o cual es el título que ostenta la señorita Swan en su vida?

- Oh! Ya entiendo, siento mucho señor lo de esta mañana, vera yo voy por Bella todas las mañanas a casa de mis tíos y siempre llegamos justo a tiempo – se soltó Seth por los nervios, pero eso no era lo que había preguntado Edward que estaba más atemorizante que nunca – Bella es solo mi prima, su novio viene por ella en las salidas – volvió a soltar Seth, provocando un mar de sensaciones en Edward que no entendía, por un lado el alivio de saber que Seth era un familiar no su novio y es que verla sonreír tan libremente como una pequeña le inundo con una calidez el pecho de Edward, pero saber que había alguien en su vida no le sentaba muy bien y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

- Está bien puedes retirarte, solo recuerda que las apariencias engañan y pueden mal interpretarse así que compórtense claro está – dijo Edward dando por terminada su pequeña charla.

- Claro que sí señor no se preocupe – dijo Seth poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la oficina de Edward, por la tarde mando a llamar a Bella para preguntarle cómo iba con el proyecto y ahí se entretuvieron un rato dejando que Bella se dejara llevar al momento de explicar sus avances, Edward se dio cuenta de que trabajaba con pasión y dedicación y eso le gusto, por lo que pudo deducir que Mike no había metido ni un dedo en su idea.

- Isabella, dime es que Mike no te ha apoyado en nada? – pregunto Edward molesto porque le desobedecieran.

- Mmm, lo siento, si es por mi inexperiencia hare un esfuerzo mayor – contesto Bella.

- Explícate – pidió Edward porque no encontraba sentido a su respuesta.

- Bueno no es que el señor Newton no haya querido ayudar, pero… - no sabía cómo decirle y se puso roja como una cerecita en su estado más maduro.

- Pero qué? – Pregunto dulcemente Edward, se dio cuenta de que la intimidaba y no podía hablar libremente – no te preocupes no me voy a molestar, lo prometo.

- Está bien, bueno si me ha querido apoyar, pero no me gusta su modo de trabajar, siento que hace cambios a como yo lo imagino, que hace que pierda su esencia, pero le diré que me apoye, siento mucho el querer trabajar sola en esto, yo… pensé que … podría sacarlo adelante – termino murmurando Bella.

- Isabella mírame – dijo Edward colocando un dedo debajo de su barbilla obligando a la castaña a levantar su mirada y una corriente eléctrica los atravesó haciendo vibrar su cuerpo por completo, además de que ambos se perdieron; ella en un mar esmerarla y él en un mar de chocolate fundido – hmm, ya se me ocurrirá que podemos hacer no te preocupes – dijo Edward tratando de mantener la compostura y no acariciar el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, y Bella no estaba mucho mejor sentía que su corazón quería emprender vuelo y que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

- Bueno, se le ofrece algo más? O me puedo retirar? – trataba de huir Bella.

- Por el momento así estamos bien, puedes retirarte – dijo Edward, después de ella saliera el comenzó con un par de llamadas y al poco tiempo estaban acondicionando un pequeño cuartito a modo de una pequeña oficina a lado de la oficina de Edward. Por la tarde cuando salieron Bella se dijo así misma que solo fue un momento incómodo y es que no podía negar lo obvio Edward Cullen era un hombre sumamente atractivo, pero nada más; Bella alejo esos pensamientos y salió del enorme edificio y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver a Jacob esperándola afuera.

- Bells cariño que gusto me da que ya hayas salido – le dijo Jacob, dándole un delicado beso a su pequeña novia.

- A mí también me da gusto haber salido – dijo Bella.

- Que paso es que tuviste un mal día – pregunto preocupado Jacob.

- No es solo que quería verte – le dijo Bella poniéndose de puntitas para mirar los ojos negros de su novio y darle un beso, pero no sintió lo mismo que sintió solo con la mirada de Edward, y eso la desconcertó qué demonios hacia comparándolos.

- Isabella – escucho que alguien le gritaba bueno no era alguien era él, la persona con la que acaba de comparar a su novio – que bueno que aun estas aquí – le dijo Edward alcanzando a Bella tratando de tranquilizarse, ignorando olímpicamente a Jacob.

- Que paso señor Cullen? – pregunto Bella nerviosa de repente al ver a su jefe.

- Bueno no sé si Seth hablo contigo de lo que comentamos en la mañana y si no pregúntale, después, necesito que mañana este temprano en mi oficina sin excusas ni pretextos me oyó, temprano más o menos unos quince minutos antes de su hora de entrada, necesito que hablemos sobre su situación laboral por o que le conviene llegar temprano – dijo Edward sin dejarla hablar, Edward hablaba con un tono de voz imponente que asustaba, se dio la vuelta y dejo a la pareja sin saber que decir.

- Bells cariño, estás segura que hoy te fue bien, no te paso nada – le pregunto dulcemente Jacob.

- No que yo sepa Jake y si me va a correr, porque es que me quiere ver tan temprano – dijo Bella asustada, no sabía que es lo que quería, solo sabía que si aún quería tener alguna esperanza de que no la despidieran sería mejor que al día siguiente llegara muy temprano.

- No te preocupes cariño, si te quisiera despedir lo hubiera hecho ya y punto no creo que él sea un hombre de los que se anda por las ramas, es muy directo, tranquila que te parece si mejor nos vamos y no se podemos cenar algo en algún lado? – ofreció Jacob muy emocionado que de hecho ya había hecho las reservaciones.

- Lo siento mucho Jake, pero ya oíste a mi jefe, será mejor que me vaya a casa y me duerma muy temprano para que pueda levantarme además de que necesito hablar con Seth – dijo Bella girándose hacia el vehículo en el que llego Jacob, se subió sin esperar a que él le abriera la puerta y sin ver la mueca de desilusión y enojo que cruzo por la cara de su novio al verse rechazado – Seth necesito de tu ayuda y que me contestes unas preguntas – dijo Bella por teléfono en cuanto tomo asiento en el automóvil sin ver cuando Jacob entraba en el vehículo – Seth que fue lo que te dijo Edward en la mañana sé que lo viste y por lo que entendí algo me debiste de haber dicho.

- Bueno Bells si hable con él en la mañana pero pensé que era mejor no decirte nada, bueno veras el mal interpreto nuestra situación esta mañana – decía Seth por el teléfono.

- Cual cuando entramos corriendo y me abrazaste? – pregunto Bella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero el que Jacob supiera que otro hombre abrazaba a su chica no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Claro que si Bells, bueno veras Edward llego a pensar que éramos algo más y pues me dijo que no quería ver escenitas en su empresa, y cuando le explique nuestro parentesco pareció relajarse un poco, aunque si me advirtió que las apariencias engañan por lo que nos pedía que nos comportáramos – le dijo Seth.

- Mmm, bueno entonces creo que ya se a que vino su comentario – le dijo Bella entendiendo a que se refería con su regaño por parte de Edward – bueno ahora el favor que necesito que me hagas es que pases por mi aún más temprano no sé si es que se pueda veras, Edward me dijo que me quería ver quince minutos antes de mi entrada y no sé para qué es que me quiere ver tan temprano, pero si me da miedo no te haces una idea del porque me haya solicitado tan temprano, no me ira a correr – le pregunto Bella angustiada a lo que Seth simplemente se soltó a reír.

- Bella tranquila, me supongo que tiene un poco de humor lo que te pidió, veras en mi explicación y nerviosismo le dije que siempre llegábamos muy justos de tiempo, así que me supongo que quiere comprobar si eres capaz de llegar temprano, y pues no creo que quiera despedirte sabes cuando alguno de los Cullen tienen en mente despedir a alguien no se andan con rodeos y lo hacen, el único que se llega a tocar el corazón es el señor Carlisle, pero no creo que te quiera para nada malo, así que tranquilízate, duérmete temprano y mañana paso por ti antes de la hora normal ok, relájate – le dijo Seth tratando de contener la risa.

- Está bien Seth te voy a creer, pero nada más donde me despida, te juro que me desquito contigo me oíste – amenazo Bella.

- Está bien Bella es un trato si mañana te despiden, yo seré tu costal de papas para que te desquites, nos vemos mañana – se despido Seth.

- Que paso Bella todo bien – dijo un poco serio Jacob.

- Si, ya arregle lo de mañana veré a Seth más temprano, además que según Seth no me van despedir y eso me tranquiliza un poco más.

- Bueno y puedo preguntar por qué tanta confianza con respecto al señor Cullen – dijo con un poco de acidez Jacob que había escuchado atentamente toda su plática con Seth.

- Jacob no quiero que me hagas una escena de celos estamos, además ese es el nombre de mi jefe, porque por si no lo sabías la persona que tiene el título de señor Cullen, es el señor Carlisle Cullen el padre de los hermanos, Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen algo más que necesites saber – le dijo Bella ya lo suficientemente estresada por no saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente como para encima tener que lidiar con los celos de Jacob que eran infundados.

- Lo siento tanto Bells, lo que pasa es que de verdad que yo quería que pasáramos más tiempo juntos y hoy quería llevarte a cenar – dijo Jacob.

- Lo siento mucho Jake pero tengo que dormir temprano para poder llegar temprano a la oficina, no se para que me quiera ver tan temprano pero si una cosa se es que no se deben de desobedecer las órdenes de Edward Cullen, estamos, además en un comienzo quedamos en que vendrías por mí para llevarme a mi casa, no para que saliéramos entresemana lo siento mucho Jake, pero ya tengo bastante estrés en la semana como para agregarle una discusión contigo que de verdad que no la quiero – le dijo dulcemente Bella acariciando la mejilla de Jacob que acaba de estacionar en la casa de la castaña, le dio un dulce beso y bajo del auto sin decir nada más. Mientras que Edward por su parte ahora ya entendía que era lo que le pasaba, porque le hervía la sangre al ver a la dulce Bella tan tierna colgada del que él pensaba que si era su novio, la respuesta era muy sencilla, deseaba a Isabella Swan para él y como Edward Cullen siempre obtenía lo que quería, lograría tener a Isabella en sus brazos y en su cama, le costara lo que le costara, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el chucho con el que estaba, Edward estaba más que seguro de ser mejor que él, además de que podría poner el mundo a los pies de Bella mientras que el chico en su vida podría soñar con rodearla de lujos y todas esas cosas que hacen felices a las mujeres además de que sabía de muy buenas fuentes que él era considerado como uno de los hombres más sexis del país y en la cama muchas le habían dicho que él era el mejor amante que hayan tenido, así que tenía todo de su lado para conquistar a Bella, y entraría en marcha su plan a partir del siguiente día, en el que le daría una gran sorpresa, en la que ambos saldrían beneficiados, ya que por un lado Edward sabía que deseaba el cuerpo de esa mujer que lo tenía hechizado, pero también quería su mente y su pasión para el trabajo, estaba seguro de que ella sola podría sacar adelante el marketing de su nuevo proyecto que le aria merecedor a la presidencia de Cullen's coporation.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, se que no tengo perdon por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo, pero tengo buenas excusas aunque no se las voy a dar dado que eso no me exime de mi responsabilidad, asi es que como no pienso aburrirlas con mi palabreria, solo espero que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus RR aunque se que no me los merezco, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia la imaginacion tiene a abandonarme constantemente pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**Bueno hasta la proxima espero no tardar mucho no les prometo nada. Gracias ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Un juego llamado seduccion

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 5 (Un juego llamado seducción)**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Bella que esperaba que le fuera bien con lo que le tenía que decir Edward, la verdad es que no sabía que esperar de él, y por primera vez en su vida despertó antes de que sonara su despertador y es que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, por una parte estaba nerviosa y muerta de miedo a lo que le pudiera decir, pero por otro lado y no sabía cuánto estaba emocionada por ver a aquel hombre que la hizo estremecerse con solo un roce y una mirada, aunque sabía que eso estaba mal. Al bajar ya lista para desayunar sus padres se sorprendieron.

- Cariño buenos días, a que debemos el honor de que te levantaras tan temprano – le dijo Renne.

- Cielo recuerda que Bells nos dijo que hoy tenía que llegar sumamente temprano – le contesto Charly que ya estaba en la mesa de la cocina con periódico en mano.

- Si eso ya lo sé, pero aun así es más temprano de lo que me imagine que se levantaría – contesto de nuevo Renne.

- Solo les recuerdo que aun sigo aquí, por si no lo habían notado – dijo Bella tomando asiento para desayunar lo que su madre le coloco frente suyo.

- Está todo bien cariño? – pregunto Charly al ver a s hija, se había esmerado en arreglarse, estaba nerviosa y en efecto era más temprano de lo normal.

- No papa, bueno es que estoy un poco nerviosa, no se para que me quieren ver tan temprano – dijo Bella dándose cuenta de que su padre la conocía como la palma de su mano, además de que no quería decir que era en especifico uno de los dueños de la empresa en la que trabajaba el que la quería ver.

- Tranquila ya verás que algo bueno saldrá ten confianza en ti misma, además hoy estas muy guapa – le dijo su padre, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero que adora a su única hija.

- Muchas gracias papa, pero creo que no eres imparcial en cuanto a mi apariencia – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- Claro que si cariño, tu madre y tu son las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y soy muy afortunado de tenerlas a mi lado – dijo Charly haciendo que ambas mujeres lo abrazaran y lo llenaran de besos, si que andaba muy adulador Charly.

- Aun así sigo diciendo que eres poco parcial – volvió a decir Bella.

- Muchas gracias cariño tú también aun sigues tan guapo como cuando te conocí – le dijo Renne a su marido y ahora fue el turno de Charly para sonrojarse.

- Bueno antes de que decidan demostrarse su amor, quisiera terminar de desayunar e irme – dijo Bella, que era muy feliz de ver a sus padres muy enamorados pero hay cosas que un hijo no puede ver a menos de que quiera quedar traumado de por vida.

- Ok está bien esperaremos a que te vayas cariño – le contesto Renne guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

- Puaj! No quiero saber más – dijo Bella tapándose los oídos dramáticamente haciendo que Charly se sonrojara hasta lo imposible, ahora Bella entendía de quien es que había adquirido esa capacidad.

- Ya voy yo a abrir – se escabulló Charly en cuanto llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola tío Charly, buenos días – dijo un muy sonriente Seth.

- Seth no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, puedes llevarte a Bella antes de que entre su madre y ella caben conmigo – contesto Charly de camino a la cocina.

- Si pues de hecho vine por Bells, pero ahora porque tanta prisa? – pregunto Seth para horror de Charly.

- Mira parece que alguien está ansioso – dijo Renne.

- Mama! Bueno ya nos vamos, anda Seth – se quejo Bella jalando a Seth saliendo de su casa.

- Y eso que fue Bella? – Pregunto – Seth.

- Estaban hablando de sexo – dijo Bella.

- Puaj! Odio cuando mis papas se ponen en el miso plan – contesto Seth.

- La verdad es que si es incomodo, pero cambiemos de tema – pidió Bella.

- Ok, bueno y de que es de lo que quieres hablar? – pregunto Seth.

- No lo sé, tengo la cabeza hecha un lio y en el estomago un nudo – dijo Bella.

- Tranquila Bells, mira del tiempo que llevo ahí, se que en especial a Edward le gusta probar a la gente, que demuestre que sean dignos de su confianza y que cumplan con los retos que les impone, eso significa que vas por buen camino, míralo de la siguiente manera: si pasas esta prueba pasaras a ser del personal de confianza de Edward.

- Y eso me lo debo de tomar como un halago? – pregunto Bella.

- Pues me supongo que sí, no?, Edward es un empresario de mano firme, exigente, que no se deja intimidar por nadie y siempre anda en busca de diamantes en bruto según palabras de su propio padre.

- Mmm, creo que eso me da mucho en que pensar, creo que por ahora tengo que concentrarme en salir victoriosa de este encuentro – dijo Bella tratando de pasar el nudo que sentía en el estomago al ver que ya estaban llegando a su destino.

- Calma Bells todo saldrá bien, eres más fuerte de lo que tú crees – le dijo Seth bajando del auto para unirse con Bella.

- Gracias Seth – inhalo profundamente y trato de sonreír – nos vemos para almorzar.

- Esta bien y relájate, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto – le dijo Seth dejando a Bella en la puerta del elevador, cuando llego a su destino hizo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y toco la puerta.

- Adelante – escucho una voz que le contesto.

- Buenos días – dijo Bella entrando parcialmente a la imponente oficina de Edward.

- Muchas felicidades Isabella, lograste llegar a tiempo – le dijo Edward consultando su reloj.

- Si bueno, Seth me trajo – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- Que manera de pagar por comentar que no eres precisamente la persona más madrugadora que se conozca.

- Bueno la verdad es que hago lo que puedo, pero es una costumbre desde que era pequeña.

- Entonces son viejas costumbres un tanto difíciles de cambiar, pero poco a poco se puede lograr.

- Yo llevo diciéndome lo mismo desde que entre a la universidad – dijo Bella.

- Ok, bueno ya comprobaste que puedes llegar temprano, pero no solo era eso para lo que te pedí que llegaras a esta hora - le dijo Edward invitando a Bella a que se sentara en uno de sus pequeños sofás de piel negra – veras ayer te dije que le encontraríamos una solución al problema que me planteaste ayer mismo y me alegra poder decirte que ya le encontré una solución – dijo Edward serio y formal como siempre, _en donde esta esa alegría? _Pensó Bella con ironía.

- Y cuál es la solución – pregunto Bella.

- Muy sencilla Isabella tienes diez minutos para recoger tus cosas y… - Edward se quedo callado a ver la expresión de dolor y desconcierto en el rostro de Bella – Isabella, no te formes juicios que no son, así que déjame terminar de hablar – le dijo firmemente Edward y Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza – ok bueno estábamos en que tienes diez minutos para recoger tus cosas y tiene diez minutos más para instalarte en la oficina siguiente a la mía, sé que es pequeña pero espero que te sientas cómoda – le dijo Edward y Bella lo miraba como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- Puedo preguntar porque? – pregunto Bella.

- De hecho ya lo preguntaste, como te dije es la solución al problema planteado el día de ayer, si quieres trabajar sola en el proyecto pues adelante, tendrás tu propio espacio y quiero que te dediques a él única y exclusivamente, quiero ver si eres capaz de plasmar tus ideas con excelentes resultados, así que esta de mas que te diga que de ese trabajo depende tu futuro en esta empresa y probablemente el de tu carrera – dijo firmemente Edward.

- Muchas gracias – dijo una muy emocionada y sorprendida Bella.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, solo demuéstrame que no es un error darte tan grande responsabilidad y ahora tu tiempo comienza a correr – le despido Edward poniéndose de pie.

- Muchas gracias, permiso – dijo Bella conteniéndose de la emoción y saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquella oficina para ir a recoger sus cosas, pero para no faltar a su costumbre y su más que normal torpeza, Bella tropezó con sus propios pies y se cayó sintiendo como después del impacto unas brazos la ayudaban a levantarse.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Bella esperando que la soltaran, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un muy satisfecho Mike.

- Ten más cuidado Bella no me gustaría que te hicieras daño – le dijo Mike recorriendo sus brazos con sus manos.

- Si lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Bella que estaba muy incómoda con esa situación y se separo sutilmente de su tacto – lo siento pero tengo prisa.

- Pero porque Bella aún es temprano, anda ven te doy permiso de que te relajes y vengas a platicar un momento conmigo – trato de bromearle Mike con un sutil recordatorio de que era su jefe y de que tenía que hacer lo que le demandaran, bueno no todo, además tenía órdenes de Edward y esas pesaban más que las de Mike.

- Lo siento pero de verdad tengo prisa y no quiero que me regañen – dijo Bella entrando a la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

- Adonde se supone que vas? – pregunto Mike.

- Me cambiaron de oficina – dijo Bella tomado todos su papeles y en el ordenador mandando todos su archivos a una USB.

- Quien demonios hizo eso, yo soy el único que tiene derecho a cambiarte de oficina, así que deja tus cosas en su lugar – exigió Mike.

- Pero lo dijo… - decía Bella.

- Yo lo dije Mike, por lo que no eres el único en decidir la ubicación de la señorita Swan, así como no la puedes tratar como un objeto y menos de tu propiedad – dijo Edward tan imponente desde la puerta – Isabella estas consciente de que el tiempo prácticamente se te le agoto – le dijo Edward a Bella.

- Si y lo siento, pero tendré que dar dos vueltas – dijo Bella tomando algunos de sus papeles.

- Es que acaso tiene muchas cosas aquí? – pregunto Edward.

- No es así, lo que me faltan son unos carteles para el diseño.

- Esta bien no tardes – dijo Edward ante un contenido Mike que miraba la escena desde su lugar.

- Bueno y a que tengo el honor de tu visita? – pregunto Mike.

- A varias cosas en realidad, estoy supervisando la eficacia de la señorita Swan, también te vengo a dar aviso de su cambio y dejarte la siguiente información – le dijo Edward extendiéndole algunos papeles – es acerca de algunos eventos que tenemos pendientes y que es urgente que saquemos adelante así que a trabajar.

- Bueno y puedo preguntar porque es que moviste a la Bella – pregunto Mike.

- Bueno para empezar no sabía que tenias esas confianzas con la señorita Swan, después la moví porque la necesito para que se haga cargo de otros asuntos que son de suma importancia y que requieren de su total concentración, ya que los quiere hacer sola, yo solo le doy la oportunidad de que triunfe o de que sea un fracaso total – dijo Edward como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que moviera al personal a su antojo sin preguntar a nadie.

- Y no crees que es demasiado joven como para que tenga entre sus manos semejante proyecto, porque estoy seguro que es el de tu campaña con la cual quieres asegurar de una vez por todas la presidencia, aunque si somos honestos solo es un mero trámite, tu hermano Emmett no la quiere y tu hermana Alice por aquí casi nunca se aparece – dijo Mike un tanto molesto.

- Tienes razón en que ese es el proyecto, pero no creo que sea demasiado joven lo está haciendo muy bien de hecho mucho mejor que tú en tus buenos años, lo que te ayuda es tu experiencia, de ahí en fuera a mi no me sirves para mucho, así que guárdate tus comentarios – dijo Edward saliendo de la oficina de Mike.

Al casi medio día a Edward se le ocurrió ir a ver a Bella a su nueva oficina, la verdad es que estaba conteniéndose para no ir a verla antes y cuando entro se encontró con Bella tirada en el suelo, algunos marcadores indelebles y muchas notitas en uno de los grandes carteles que había subido con ella.

- Veo que estas muy ocupada – dijo Edward al ver que Bella no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Hay! – Casi grito Bella – lo siento mucho deje que recoja todo este desastre – dijo al sacarla de su burbuja y darse cuenta de que estaba tirada en el suelo como una chiquilla de cinco años.

- Bueno me puedo atrever a decir que estas cómoda? O necesitas algo más? – pregunto Edward preocupado porque fuera muy poco el espacio ofrecido.

- No, así estoy cómoda gracias – dijo Bella sonrojándose – es muy cómodo estar así libremente.

- Bueno me supongo que no estaba en esa posición en la otra oficina con Mike Newton – dijo Edward viendo como se sonrojaba aun más de lo que ya estaba a lo que le entro la duda.

- Claro que no, eso sería imposible por eso estoy muy cómoda así, siempre me gusto trabajar así cuando teníamos algún trabajo en la universidad y me acomodaba de una forma parecida en mi recamara – dijo Bella y Edward se perdió en sus carnosos labios imaginándose a Bella en su recamara en el suelo haciendo una actividad muy diferente a la que estaba viendo y sintió como sus pantalones se estrechaban y eso indicaba su salida de escena.

- Bueno entonces te dejo que trabajes a gusto para que puedas avanzar, me alegro de saber que no estás perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Edward saliendo de su oficina dirigiéndose a la suya.

- Espero que muy pronto pueda darle a conocer los avances del proyecto – le dijo Bella. Después de eso su tarde siguió de una manera normal, aunque seguía muy emocionada de saber que por fin tenía un lugar propio y ya lo había podido celebrar con Seth, llamo a sus padres para darles a conocer las buenas noticias. Bella estaba prácticamente lista para irse a casa cuando su extensión sonó.

- Diga? Pregunto extrañada Bella.

- Bella, hola soy Alice Cullen siento mucho haber tardado en comunicarme contigo, pero salí de viaje pero ya estoy de vuelta – le dijo Alice del otro lado de la línea muy feliz.

- Hola señorita Cullen, como sabia que esta es mi extensión? – pregunto curiosa Bella.

- Solo dime Alice, recuerda que las amigas se tutean no lo olvides, y pues a tu pregunta solo puedo decir que yo se cosas – le dijo Alice provocando mas dudas en Bella – bueno te hablaba para saludarte y para decirte que nos veremos este sábado, necito que conozcas a Rose y nos tomamos un café que te parece, paso a recogerte en tu casa a las once de la mañana.

- Perdón? No sé si pueda este sábado – dijo Bella.

- Claro que puedes Bells, necesitamos hablar de nuestro pequeño negocio.

- Negocio? Lo siento… Alice pero no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando, tengo entendido que lo que se maneja aquí en la empresa se queda aquí – dijo Bella.

- Oh ya veo mi hermano te tiene encerrada en esa oficina, debe de entender que no porque el trabaje en exceso tu también lo tienes que hacer, pero no te preocupes ya me encargare de hablar con el – le dijo Alice.

- No Alice, ninguno de sus hermanos me tiene encerrada en esta oficina, solo que pensé que hablaba del trabajo en Cullen's incorporated y si no es así pues no se dé que negocio me habla.

- Hay Bells tan pronto se te olvido que quiero que nos ayudes a lanzar nuestra pequeña empresa, por eso quiero que conozcas a Rose, pero eso lo discutimos el sábado ok, paso por ti y ahora lo siento pero me tengo que ir, cuídate Bells y nos vemos – fue lo último que dijo Alice y colgó sin esperar respuesta alguna dejando a Bella con muchas interrogantes, además de que aseguro que pasaría por ella y ni siquiera le pregunto si podía o quería, solo lo afirmo. De seguro es porque es una niña rica acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere sin esfuerzo, pensó Bella además de que no sabía en donde vivía así eso de cierta manera la tranquilizo.

- Isabella aun por aquí? – escucho Bella que le preguntaron a sus espaldas.

- Si ya me voy, me entretuvo una llamada – contesto Bella volteándose hacia Edward.

- Mmm, veo que ya te vas vienen por ti o quieres que te acerque a algún lugar? – pegunto Edward.

- Muchas gracias, pero viene por mi y ya han de estar esperándome – dijo Bella que no podía creer que su jefe le estuviera ofreciendo llevarla a su casa.

- Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana y recuerda que me gusta la puntualidad – dijo Edward serio, ya que sabia quien a esperaba y era su novio cosa que le irritaba porque le fastidiaba sus planes, dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar a su oficina y tomo su saco hecho a su medida, su portafolios y las llaves de su auto; tomo uno de los elevadores dejando a Bella parada a medio pasillo rememorando si no había olvidado algo, cuando estuvo segura se dirigió al elevador directo a la salida donde ya la esperaba Jake.

- Bells cariño que gusto me da que por fin hayas salido, estaba ansioso – le dijo Jacob en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos y deposito un beso en los labios de ella.

- Yo también te extrañe Jake y no sabes soy muy feliz – dijo Bella.

- Me alegro mucho, pero puedo conocer el motivo por el que mi novia sea feliz? – pregunto Jacob volviendo a besar a Bella.

- Bueno es que para empezar no tenían la intensión de correrme si no que comienzan a reconocer mi trabajo dándome una oficina propia para poder trabajar a mi gusto con un proyecto muy importante – dijo Bella.

- Yo sabía que no era para nada malo para lo que te querían, pero esto si hay que celebrarlo no crees? Te invito a cenar – le dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta de su auto.

- Lo siento Jake pero hoy no puedo ya es tarde y mañana tengo que llegar muy temprano también, eso si me lo advirtió el señor Cullen – le dijo Bella que sentía la necesidad de llegar a su cama y dormir ya había pasado por muchas emociones en un solo día.

- Bells quiero pasar un tiempo contigo – se quejo Jacob – pero parece que tú no quieres.

- Jake estamos a mediados de semana y tengo… corrijo tenemos que madrugar para ir a trabajar será mejor que lo dejemos para el fin de semana.

- Está bien, a la verdad es que te ves cansada – le dijo Jacob.

- Y también me siento, no sabes a que estrés me sometieron en la mañana y ahora debo de trabajar duro para poder ganarme el lugar que me han dado – dijo Bella reposando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón cerrando los ojos sintiendo el suave roce de la mano de Jake en la suya, estaba tan concentrada en relajarse que no sintió que ya habían llegado a su casa.

- Hemos llegado cariño – le dijo Jacob acariciando su rostro.

- Muchas gracias Jake, nos vemos mañana – le dijo Bella posando sus labios dulcemente en los de Jacob.

- Hasta mañana princesa descansa – le dijo Jacob. Bella bajo del vehículo y se adentro en su casa donde ya la esperaban sus padres con algunas preguntas y felicitaciones de las cuales logro escabullirse para poder llegar a su cama y perderse en los brazos de Morfeo en un descanso reparador el cual le ayudo a despertarse temprano al día siguiente, cuando llego a su nueva oficina lo primero que vio fue una aparición divina.

- Hola, buenos días Isabella – le saludo Edward de manera cortes.

- Buenos días - tartamudeo Bella, hoy Edward se veía imposiblemente guapo y sexi con ese traje negro de corte italiano que se ajustaba a su escultural y fornido cuerpo, acompañado por una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata roja, ese toque rebelde en su cabellera cobriza y para rematar esa sonrisa torcida que era capaz de acelerar el pulso de Bella, Edward era consciente del escaneo al que era sometido, pero le gustaba porque eso significaba que no le era indiferente.

- Me alegro de ver que empiezas bien al llegar temprano – le dijo Edward acercándose a Bella para saludarla tomando su mano dejando a una Bella aturdida ante su proximidad donde se podía percibir esa aura de poder, sensualidad, autoridad y sexualidad que lo envolvía, además de poseer un olor peculiar y embriagante como a colonia masculina mas su propio aroma a limpio con un toque salvaje y dulzón mezclado con más cosas imposibles de enlistar.

- A mí también – contesto Bella ruborizándose hasta extremos casi imposibles al tratar de entender de que era de lo que le estaba hablando Edward y es que se le imposibilitaba el poder pensar de una manera coherentemente teniéndolo a solo medio metro de ella.

- Bueno ahora dime como vas con el proyecto sabes de sobra que te voy a tener muy vigilada verdad y que me gusta obtener resultados rápidos así que te veras sometida a una buena cantidad de presión al que estoy seguro de que serás capaz de sobrellevar o es que me equivoco? – pregunto Edward utilizando todas sus armas de seducción que por lo que pudo ver le estaban funcionando más que de maravilla ya que tenia a Bella deslumbrada y hablando incoherencias y eso le gustaba aunque para ser sinceros eso de jugar a intentar seducir era algo que le cansaba muy rápido ya que él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres intentaran seducirlo a él y no al revés.

- Vamos avanzando, creo que quedara listo en poco tiempo, y de verdad que espero no defraudarlo – dijo Bella apoyándose en la puerta ya que sentía que si Edward se acercaba solo un poco mas sus piernas ya no serian capaz de sostenerla.

- Eso espero no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por poder ver terminada tu idea y poder comprobar que no me equivoque contigo y que eres capaz de ver lo que realmente me imagino con respecto a los condominios y que lo sepas expresar al publico – le dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Bella para que pudieran seguir platicando más a gusto dentro de la oficina en la que no habría ojos curiosos, que no es que le importara lo que los empleados pensaran de él, pero algo le decía que tenía que cuidar la imagen de Bella aun a pesar de que su más que clara intensión era la de llevársela a la cama como a una más de sus conquistas, pero con lo que no contaba es que Bella mantenía apoyada su peso sobre la puerta y al abrirla Bella se precipito hacia el suelo, pero nunca llego a tocarlo gracias a que unos fuerte brazos se enrollaron en torno a su cintura sosteniéndola impidiendo así que cayera una vez más.

- Lo siento – dijo Bella ruborizándose aun mas, sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de Edward sobre su cuerpo – soy muy descuidada no me di cuenta de que fuera a abrir la puerta – se trato de disculpar Bella para evitar malos entendidos.

- No tienes nada de lo que pedir disculpas, mas por el contrario agradezcamos que no paso a mayores y que no tocaste suelo – dijo Edward soltando una risa ligera y suave logrando que Bella se perdiera aun mas en las capas del sonido de su voz – no me había dado cuenta de que tus ojos son del color del chocolate – comento Edward mientras miraba directamente las orbes de Bella.

- Gracias? – dijo Bella confusa sin poder moverse bajo la intensa mirada de Edward con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, pero sonó mas a una pregunta ya que no sabía si se lo tenía que tomar como un cumplido o como una observación.

- Bueno pues ahora si me puedes decir cómo vas, que te pareció este nuevo cambio, estas cómoda? – pregunto Edward guiándola hacia las sillas que estaban frente su escritorio, sin soltarla ni un momento comenzando a disfrutar de las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo el contacto con ella.

- Si gracias estoy cómoda aquí y bueno pues ayer vio los comienzos del trabajo, aunque me gustaría si es que es posible que le mostrara los avances cuando ya tenga algo más concreto para que tenga algo que estudiar con más detenimiento - dijo Bella tratando de concentrarse y pensar con coherencia ante la tan penetrante mirada en la que estaba atrapada Bella.

- Me parece un trato justo aunque si te voy a presionar, me supongo que eres consciente de que de este trabajo depende tu futuro y parte del mío verdad - dijo Edward acercándose al rostro de Bella.

- ... si lo sé - contesto Bella haciendo un esfuerzo por entender lo que Edward decía, se sentía como un ratón atrapado ante la mirada de la serpiente antes de ser devorada.

- Entonces espero que te acostumbres a mi constante presencia - dijo Edward sin poder contenerse en recoger un mechón de cabello castaño que se escapa de la coleta de Bella haciendo que esta ultima contuviera la respiración por un instante para emprender un ritmo respiratorio y cardiaco acelerado haciendo que se ruborizara al instante y ese acto no le paso desapercibido a Edward y curiosamente lo encontró encantador, se sentía como hechizado quería acariciar sus mejillas y sentir la calidez de su piel, se sobresalto de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a adquirir dureza por lo que era hora de emprender la retirada.

- Es-ta b-bien - tartamudeo Bella despertando abruptamente de su ensoñación cuando Edward se puso de pie de golpe.

- Eso espero, ahora me retiro ambos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer - dijo Edward antes de salir de la pequeña oficina de Bella. Después de esa platica Bella no volvió a ver a Edward en todo el día haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarse recriminándose a si misma por las reacciones de su cuerpo recordando que tenía un novio que la quería mucho, pero que sin embargo no le despertaba esas sensaciones arrolladoras que la incitaban a querer estar entre los brazos de Edward.

- Por dios Isabella deja de pensar esas cosas, Jake no se lo merece – se regaño así misma Bella, así que se propuso poner distancia con su jefe, y los siguientes días trataba de esquivarlo y verlo solamente cuando se trataba de algo de trabajo, pero aun así en esos momentos Edward aprovechaba y atacaba con todo, Edward era un hombre inteligente y se dio cuenta del alejamiento de Isabella y solo encontraba tres opciones; una que le era poco probable era que de verdad no quisiera nada con el porqué no le resultaba atrayente; dos que fuera todo lo contrario y tuviera miedo de sus propias reacciones; o tres que ya se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intensiones y quisiera jugar a su mismo juego, idea que de cierta manera lo encendía. No sabía cuál era la opción correcta pero ya lo averiguaría.

Con este jueguito de seducción se termino la semana liberando a Bella de la tensión que la aprisionaba en el intento de alejarse de Edward y su magnetismo de sensualidad, pero no estaba del todo a salvo este fin de semana y Bella aun no lo sabía.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, no andaba muerta no micho menos de parranda, se que no tengo excusas suficientes para el porque me he tardado muchos meses en actualizar y acepto lo que me toca al final de cuentas es mi culpa, pero las cosas fueron las siguientes: uno y creo que de lo principal es que murio mi compu y con ella toda mi informacion, hasta hace como un mes que adquiri una nueva y despues a pelearme con alguien que me ayudara a recuperar mi informacion en donde ya hiba casi medio cap, pero en fin; despues y creo que tambien importante se me fue la inspiracion pero muy feo y cuando me llgaba un poco o era muy noche o sin una compu a la mano, ademas de que en muchas ocaciones la inspiracion no era para esta historia, asi que en forma de compensacion les dare algunas historias mas que rondaron mi cabeza por este tiempo y que no quise subir hasta no terminar este cap; otra de las razones es que eso de la tesis me traia como loca, pero creo que ya me expandi demaciado, espero que haya sido de su agrado y a la voz de ya me pongo con el nuevo cap. ademas de que espero que se pasen por mis otras historias y que tambien les gusten, sin mas hasta la proxima.**

**atte: ana lau**

**PD. se me olvida decirles que le hecho algunas correcciones a los cap anteriores asi que le movi algunas cosas solo detallitos.**


	6. Chapter 6 Compradoras compulsivas

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Cap. 6 (Compradoras compulsivas)**

Bella se estiro perezosamente en la comodidad de su cama pensando en que no sabía qué hora era, los rayos del sol ya se filtraban por su ventana y escucho un ruidito proveniente de su estómago así que decidió que era hora de levantarse y hacerle una visita a la cocina, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quitarse el pijama amenos en una buena parte de la mañana ya que saldría a cenar con Jake, estaba disfrutando de sus cereales cuando escucho el golpeteo en la puerta, pero sabía que sus padres no estaban en casa entraron a verla muy temprano para decirle que saldrían y ella les contesto en sueños.

- Ya voy - grito Bella caminando hacia la puerta, los golpes cada vez eran más insistentes - que...

- Oh por dios Bella porque aún no estas lista, que bueno que se me ocurrió venir antes a ayudarte - le saludo Alice entrando como Juan por su casa.

- Señorita Cullen que hace aquí? - pregunto Bella sorprendida.

- Como que, que Bells quedamos en que saldríamos hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y recuerda solo dime Alice o es que no quieres ser mi amiga? - preguntó Alice poniendo cara de borrego degollado a lo que Bella se sintió mal en el momento.

- No es eso Alice, es que se me hace muy extraño todo esto - contesto inmediatamente a lo que Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

- Bueno no te preocupes ya verás que seremos grandes amigas, pero anda que se nos hace tarde y Rose no es muy paciente que digamos y créeme no quieres verla enojada - le dijo Alice jalando a Bella de la mano rumbo al piso de arriba - anda cuál es tu habitación - pregunto Alice.

- Esta - dijo Bella mostrándole la primera puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras.

- Oh dios es tardísimo, metete a bañar mientras escojo tu ropa - le dijo Alice consultando su reloj.

- Pero son 9:30 am y quedaste en recogerme a las 11 creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo - respondió Bella inocentemente ganado como respuesta que Alice prácticamente la empujara hacia el baño.

- Y no tardes mucho - le dijo Alice, a lo que resignadamente Bella accedió saliendo 20 min después envuelta en una toalla no estaba del todo cómoda apenas y la conocía y ya tendría que verla desnuda.

- Que paso aquí? - pregunto Bella un poco molesta al entrar a su habitación y encontrarla desordenada con ropa volando por todos lados.

- Dios Bella necesitamos salir urgentemente de compras, he prácticamente saqueado todo tu armario y no he encontrado nada decente - dijo Alice con horror.

- Yo no sé qué entiendes por nada decente pero a mí me gusta mi ropa - le contesto Bella sintiéndose ofendida.

- Yo nunca dije que no te gustara, pero no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de ayudarte a mejorar tu imagen - dijo Alice con un brillo peculiar en la mirada.

- Pero es que no es necesario de verdad - dijo Bella sintiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con ella.

- Pero es que yo quiero hacerlo di que sí Bella ya verás que no tardaremos demasiado - dijo Alice poniendo de nuevo esa carita con la que sabía se salía con la suya y en efecto funciono una vez más, después de que se encargara de jugar un poco a Barbie Bella, salieron de la casa de esta última y fueron rumbo al centro comercial en un deslumbrante Porche amarillo canario que orgullosamente conducía Alice, inmediatamente llegaron Bella se vio arrastrada por diferentes tiendas a las que Alice prometía entrar después en compañía de Rose, llegaron a una pequeña cafetería en la que esperaban la llegada de la rubia amiga de Alice la cual no tardó en aparecer haciendo que Bella sintiera una punzada de envidia al ver acercarse a una rubia despampanante como salida de una pasarela con un conjunto de chaqueta y falda de color rojo fuego resaltando sus curvas y esas piernas largas y blancas como la leche terminadas en unos tacones de vértigo mientras que su larga y sedosa cabellera le caía libre por los hombros.

- Hola Rose que bueno que llegaste mira te quiero presentar a Bella, ella es quien nos va a ayudar con la difusión de nuestra tienda - dijo Alice dando brinquitos de hiperactividad en cuanto la rubia se acercó a las chicas.

- Mucho gusto Bella soy Rosalie Hale socia de Alice - dijo Rose ofreciéndole la mano a Bella y ella la aceptó no sin cierta vacilación.

- Mucho gusto Isabella Swan y la verdad es que yo trabajo en Cullen's company y no me gustaría que se molestaran porque no me dedico a mi trabajo - dijo Bella tratando de ser cortés.

- Querrás decir que no quieres que Edward se moleste porque no te estas dedicando en cuerpo y alma a su campaña, pero no te preocupes que si da problemas nosotras nos encargaremos de él, verdad que si Alice - dijo Rose mirando pícaramente a Alice.

- Claro que sí, veras mi hermano no es tan malo como parece solo es un poco gruñón y trabaja en exceso, pero fuera de eso es una muy buena persona - dijo Alice.

- Bueno y que les parece que si mientras hablamos de negocios vamos a dar una vuelta por las tiendas vi un bolso que me encanto - dijo Rose emocionada.

- Me encanta la idea y así aprovechamos para que hagamos unas compras para un cambio de imagen de Bells - dijo Alice dando brinquitos de hiperactividad y sin darle tiempo a Bella de que pudiera objetar nada se vio arrastrada por un sin fin de tiendas y entrando incontable veces a los cambiadores a ser sometida a la que denomino como su nueva tortura personal... las compras, pero aun así no se le escaparon todos los detalles de lo que veía y de lo que las chicas le decían acerca de la cadena de boutiques que tenían en mente abrir. Una vez que las pudo convencer de que se tomaran un descanso se dio un pequeño tiempo para poder organizar sus ideas y así poder expresarle sus ideas tomando en cuenta todo lo que le habían dicho y lo que ella misma estaba visto como compradora o al menos como benefactora de esas compras ya que las chicas no le permitían pagar nada de lo que le hacían ponerse y que les gustaba, además de que no se encontraba en condiciones de pagarse tanta ropa que a su parecer era innecesaria.

- Definitivamente que siempre tienes la razón, Bella es la chica adecuada para lo que buscamos - dijo Rose después de que Bella les diera una explicación sobre las ideas que se le fueron formando a lo largo del día.

- Ya sabes que nunca debes de apostar en mi contra - dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - además estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas, pero creo que aún nos falta una de las tiendas más importantes para una mujer... la tienda de lencería así que vamos para allá.

- Pero yo creía que ya habíamos acabado - dijo Bella sin poder evitar que sonara como una queja porque eso era, estaba agotada y no solo físicamente también mentalmente.

- Pero si apenas son las 4 de la tarde aún tenemos tiempo para más tiendas es temprano Bella - dijo Rose como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera un crimen.

- Me supongo que si - dijo Bella con resignación y así fue como llagaron a la tienda de lencería en la que le compraron a Bella un buen número de modelitos muy reveladores que en su vida se hubiera imaginado que se compraría o pondría.

- Ese te quedara fenomenal Bells y ese tono azul es favorecedor para tu tuno de piel - dijo Alice cuando encontraron un pequeño conjunto de en encaje un tanto revelador pero inocente al mismo tiempo y ese fue el único conjunto que le gusto a Bella, cuando por fin lograron terminar de hacer sus compras el cielo ya había oscurecido y las tres chicas cargadas de un infinidad de bolsas es que tomaron el camino a sus casas despidiéndose Rose de las chicas a la salida del centro comercial ya que Alice tendría que llevar a Bella a su casa y mientras platicaban de un sin fin de cosas fue que llegaron a su casa y Bella pudo descubrir que Alice era una chica de la que una quisiera ser amiga, con facilidad de palabra, que escucha y da consejos y que sabe mantener un ambiente relajado y ligero.

- Muchas gracias por todo me la pase bien - dijo Bella sin querer hacer mención a su falta de afición por las compras.

- Lo ves Bella te dije que la pasaríamos bien tenemos que volver a repetirlo, aunque no debes de preocuparte por eso, porque eso es algo que hacen las amigas, además de que a Rose le caíste fenomenal, es de un carácter muy fuerte de hecho choca mucho con Edward pero puedes contar con nosotras para lo que se te llegue a ofrecer nunca dudes en acudir a nosotras estamos - dijo Alice en forma de despedida hacia Bella que estaba tan emocionada ante tales palabras, nunca se había considerado una chica de muchas amistades debido a su carácter callado e introvertido por lo que se emocionó de saber que había dos personas en las que podía confiar o al menos eso es lo que podía esperar de Alice.

- Muchas gracias de verdad Alice y pues me supongo que nos estaremos viendo en la empresa y ten por seguro que en cuanto termine el proyecto me que encargo tu hermano pondré manos a la obra con su boutique - dijo Bella convencida de que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

- No te preocupes por eso ahorita ya habrá tiempo después no podemos hacer enojar a Edward ahorita o me prohibirá volver a verte, lo conozco demasiado bien – dijo Alice mientras Bella bajaba del vehículo cargada de algunas bolsas en las que se encontraban las prendas de la tarde. Después de que logro abrir la puerta de su casa y logro entrar se quedó estática en su lugar ya que no esperaba encontrarse ahí con Jacob que la esperaba en la sala mientras platicaba con sus padres.

- Hola? – fue lo primero que se cruzó por la cabeza, como era posible que se le hubiera olvidado que había quedado con él para cenar.

- Hola Bella que no crees que es un poco tarde para llegar, lo bueno fue que al menos te tomaste la gentileza de dejar una nota – le dijo su padre de cierta manera llamándole la atención por hacer esperar a Jake, aunque la verdad es que se caía de cansancio, _pero cual nota?_ Pensó Bella si ella no recordaba haber avisado siquiera.

- Que es todo eso que traes Bella – pregunto su madre al reparar en la presencia de las bolsas que aun cargaba.

- Lo que pasa es que salí con Alice y me llevaron de compras – dijo Bella sonrojándose al admitir que andaba de compras.

- Pues sí que debes de ser muy amiga de esa chica como para que hayas aceptado así como así ir de compras con lo que las odias – dijo su madre muy alegre como siempre, aunque aún quedaba el tema de Jake que estaba a las expectativas.

- La verdad es que me vi arrastrada por todo el centro comercial – se quejó Bella y se acercó a saludar a Jake un tanto cohibida por la presencia de sus padres que no hicieron nada por tratar de salir de ahí.

- Anda Charly acompáñame a la cocina que Bella ha de estar que se muere de hambre y de cansancio – le dijo Renne a su marido para sacarlo de la sala y ayudando a decir lo que ella no quería decir… que no quería salir a ningún lado y no es porque no quisiera estar al lado de Jacob, pero es que la verdad estaba que se moría de sueño y de hambre.

- Está bien y no tarden chicos los esperamos – dijo Charly mirándolo a la pareja como advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no intentaran de hacer nada más allá que hablar.

- Jake… yo… lo siento – dijo Bella acercándose más a él lo suficiente como para rosar suavemente sus labios en los de él.

- Me tenías preocupado, porque no contestabas el móvil y luego llego a tu casa y tus padres me dicen que no estabas y que ya tenían rato que habían llegado – le dijo Jake acariciando las mejillas de Bella, la verdad es que estaba ansioso por salir con ella y estar a solas, tenía ya tiempo que no compartían un tiempo ellos solos, todo era el trabajo de Bella que la dejaba cansada justo como se veía en esos momentos.

- Jake, te importa si cenamos aquí con mis papas, la verdad es que estoy muerta sé que lo prometí, pero te juro que no estaba esto entre mis planes – le dijo Bella, a lo que la desilusión se vio reflejada inmediatamente en las facciones de Jacob.

- No creo que tenga más opción, además de que estoy seguro de que querrás ir a dormir lo más pronto que te sea posible y no creo equivocarme, pero no creo que sea justo para mí, llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que me dediques un poco del tuyo – se quejó Jacob.

- Yo de verdad que lo siento, pero sabes que me han dado una tarea realmente importante en Cullen's Company, además no creerás que fui de compras por gusto o sí? Se trata de una oportunidad de seguir creciendo profesionalmente por lo que creo que si vale la pena – dijo Bella un poco molesta porque no la entendiera, que era importante para ella llegar a su realización profesional.

- Si lo sé, pero tienes que entender que no todo se trata solamente de trabajo y no creo que una salida de compras se pueda ver como una oportunidad de crecimiento profesional – dijo Jacob ya un poco molesto.

- Mira no quiero que peleemos si, anda vamos a cenar y prometo que hare un esfuerzo por estar más tiempo a tu lado, pero es que de verdad se me complica un poco, pero no dudes de que si quiero estar a tu lado – le dijo Bella tratando de controlar su mal carácter, no tenía ánimos de pelear pero tenía que hacerle saber a Jacob que para ella era importante su carrera y lo que tenía en manos podía definir su futuro, el propio Edward se lo había dicho.

- Tienes toda la razón cielo, solo es que me haces mucha falta eso es todo – le dijo Jacob tomando posesión de sus labios de una manera un tanto demandante y brusca que no agrado del todo a Bella pero no emitió queja alguna, tomo de su mano y llegaron al comedor en el que Renne ya había dispuesto de la cena, por lo que cenaron amenamente en una charla tranquila, donde Charly contaba alguna de sus anécdotas con el padre de Jacob, Billy.

- Muchas gracias mama, de verdad que te quedo rico – dijo Bella agradecida porque las dotes culinarias de su madre estuvieran mejorando, no por nada es que ella se había visto en la necesidad de aprender a cocinar si no quería morir de inanición o intoxicada con alguno de los platillos que preparaba su madre.

- Me alegro de saber que voy mejorando - dijo Renne satisfecha consigo misma.

- Claro que si cielo - dijo Charly alabando tambien a su mujer - pero creo que hoy nos toca recoger la cocina, me supongo que los chicos querrán salir un rato a dar una vuelta no? - dijo Charly, ya que Jacob le caía muy bien y mas al ser hijo de su mejor amigo.

- Yo creo que no Charly, Bella debe de estar agotada creo que no es de las chicas a las que les gusta estar de tienda en tienda - dijo Jacob hablando antes de que Bella les contestará a lo que se sintió completamente agradecida por el gesto de Jake y el esfuerzo que le suponía tratar de entenderla.

- Pero no tu mismo me dijiste que ya tenían planeado salir a dar una vuelta, porque no lo habían podido hacer durante la semana - dijo Charly sin entender nada y el agradecimiento de Bella hacia Jacob desapareció al darse cuenta de que fue a quejarse con su padre como si se tratara de un niño.

- Voy a acompañar a Jake a la puerta – dijo Bella conteniendo su enojo.

- Está bien muchas gracias por todo fue una velada muy agradable - dijo Jacob notando la molestia de Bella - que es lo que te molesto no lo entiendo - dijo Jacob una vez estando fuera de su casa, a su parecer el que tendría que mostrar algún tipo de molestia tendría que ser el.

- Creo que es un poco obvio no lo crees, yo tengo entendido que una relación es de dos y nadie más se debe de meterse en nuestros asuntos asi que no entiendo porque es que le tienes que estar contando todo a mi padre - dijo Bella dejando notar un poco su molestia.

- Yo no sabia que eso te podría molestar, solo fue un comentario que comparti con tu padre, ademas yo no sabia que nuestros planes de salida se verían frustrados porque saliste de compras todo el dia sin ni siquiera avisar de mínimo para cancelar - le recrimino Jacob.

- No creo que tenga porque estar avisandote de mi paradero constantemente, ademas para empezar ni yo sabia que hoy saldría, si Alice quedo de que vendría por mi, pero yo no imaginaba que tendría mi dirección y que cumpliría con lo que dijo, ademas de que como bien mencionó mi madre las compras no son lo mío asi que tardarme tanto tiempo nunca estuvo en mis planes - dijo Bella molesta por la actitud que acaba de tomar Jacob, si era conciente de que ella tenia parte de culpa pero el tendría que entenderla ya le había pedido disculpas ero aún asi le tenia que hechar en cara su falta de tiempo para el.

- Creo que será mejor que me retire y nos calmemos antes de que digamos algo de lo que después nos arrepintamos, sabes que cuando uno esta enojado dice cosas sin pensar - dijo Jacob tratando de mantener la calma no quería que Bella se molestara mas y terminaran alejándose.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será que te vayas después hablamos yo tambien necesito calmarme y dormir - dijo Bella acercándose a su puerta despidiendo así a Jacob que resignadamente se metió a su vehículo y se marchó, cuando entro de nuevo a su casa solo su madre la esperaba.

- Todo esta bien cielo? - preguntó su madre.

- No lo se mamá, veras me gusta mucho la compañía de Jacob me la paso muy bien a su lado, me gusta y sabe como alegrarme el dia ademas de que es tierno comigo... - decía Bella cuando Renne la interrumpió.

- Pero - dijo su madre con una mirada de entendimiento de esas que solo una madre podría darle a una hija con un problema de ese tipo.

- Es que no me queda mucho tiempo para compartir con el, termino agotada del trabajo y lo único que busco es llegar a la casa y poder dormír para que al día siguiente pueda llegar temprano y tu sabes lo que a mi me cuesta hacer eso, se me esta dando una oportunidad profesional que no puedo dejar pasar asi como asi y a Jacob creo que le molesta que anteponga mi formación profesional a nuestra relación sentimental, ademas de que si le sumamos que mi papa no ayuda mucho que digamos con apoyarme - dijo Bella desahogandose - es mas me extraña que no este aquí contigo regañandome por no cumplir en lo que quede con Jacob ademas de que durante la semana casi no nos vemos.

- Bueno entiendo que quieras salir adelante y triunfar profesionalmente pero no te puedes dedicar en cuerpo alma a tu trabajo y yo pienso que la molestia de Jacob viene precisamente por que se siente desplazado por tu trabajo tienes que aprender a organizar mejor tus tiempos de un modo que no descuides esos aspectos que son importantes para ti y en cuanto a que Charly no esta aquí es precisamente porue yo se lo pedí, necesitabas hablar con alguien y dudo que tu padre sea muy bueno que digamos, ademas debes de tomar en cuenta de que conoce a Jacob desde que el prácticamente era un niño y yo se que desde siempre lo ha visto como alguien indicado para ti, por eso se preocupa por lo que pasa entre ustedes - le dijo Renne dándole en que pensar.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero me es difícil porque en estos dias voy a estar mas estresada que de costumbre porque se acerca la fecha de entrega del proyecto y todo tiene que estar perfecto - dijo Bella queriendo ya la dar por concluida esta charla con su mama que sabia que a la larga le serviría.

- Bueno entonces hablalo con Jake el entenderá, recuerda que todos somos necesarios mas no indispensables y si su relación puede mantenerse a flote durante esta etapa en la que lo necesitas apoyandote entonces es que realmente le interesa tu bienestar y tu tienes a alguien sumamente especial en tu vida solo piénsalo cariño y ahora ve a descansar en que te notas muy cansada - le dijo Renne dirigiéndose a su habitación. Así que Bella se marchó a su recamara a meditarlo con su almohada que en cuanto la toco cayo rendida, pero al menos le dio tiempo de penar y tomo la decisión de platicar las cosas con Jacob no quería que se terminara apartando de su lado así que levantándose lo primero que hizo fue marcarle.

- Hola Jake buenos días – le dijo en cuanto contestaron.

- Bella hola buenos días a que debo tu llamada – le pregunto Jacob del otro lado de la línea, extrañado por la llamada tan tempranera.

- Veras quería saber si es que nos podemos ver hoy para salir a comer, necesito que platiquemos – le dijo Bella un tanto nerviosa temiendo que siguiera enojado con ella y hubiera tomado una decisión.

- Claro que si cielo, te escuchas nerviosa todo está bien? – le pregunto Jacob notando el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Si solo que temía que dijeras que no – contesto Bella aliviada por su respuesta.

- No eso nada, que te parece si paso por ti, para que vayamos algún lado y después a comer – le ofreció Jacob dándose una idea de adonde la llevaría.

- Me parece bien te espero entonces – le dijo Bella. En efecto Jacob no tardó en llegar por ella y le dijo que era una sorpresa a donde la llevaría así que Bella se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a un parque de diversiones.

- Te gusta? – pregunto Jacob ayudándola a bajar del auto.

- Claro que sí, de verdad que si me sorprendiste, nunca me imaginé que me traerías a un lugar de estos, hace mucho que no he estado por acá – le dijo Bella sorprendida y recordando cuando venía con Seth para subirse a los juegos mecánicos.

- Me alegra que te gustara, lo que pasa es que te ves muy estresada y que mejor que un parque de diversiones para que te relajes – le dijo Jacob tomándola de la mano para que entraran, se la pasaron de juego en juego hasta que Bella se rindió al sentirse mareada y con ganas de volver el estómago, así que pasaron a los juegos de destreza en los que obviamente Bella no era muy buena que digamos, pero Jacob hizo un esfuerzo por ganarse un premio que le obsequio a Bella y así con su nueva adquisición… un cerdito de peluche es que salieron del parque y fueron a un pequeño restaurante que le quedaba de paso, pero para su sorpresa cuando estaban por entrar Bella se quedó de piedra al ver del otro lado de la acera a nadie menos que a Edward Cullen que llevaba del brazo a una despampanante rubia que capturaba la atención de las personas que transitaban el lugar y Bella sintió una punzada en el pecho que no supo cómo clasificar así que no le dio más importancia y entro al lugar de la mano de Jacob tratando de simular que nada había pasado, aunque nunca se dio cuenta de que Edward la vio de la mano de su novio y eso lo enojo de cierta manera, pero en ese momento no le importaba ya que estaba con su conquista en turno una modelo que había conocido en una visita que su hermana Alice prácticamente le había obligado a hacer y Edward Cullen no era de los hombres que desperdician los atributos y favores de una mujer cuando estos se ofrecen tan voluntariamente.

- Bueno ya que estoy seguro de que te la pasaste bien hoy y que te ves relajada, creo que es hora de que hablemos – le dijo Jacob después de asegurarse de que Bella había disfrutado de su salida, ya que lo último que quería era perderla.

- Si creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos, veras ayer mi mama me dio un consejo y tiene toda la razón la base de toda relación es la comunicación y creo que es algo de lo que nos está comenzando a faltar, se y admito que yo tengo parte de culpa, pero es que es importante para mí que entiendas que mi formación profesional es muy importante para mí y esta oportunidad que se me brinda en las empresa de la familia Cullen no la puedo dejar pasar, yo sé que me estoy jugando mucho con este proyecto así que tengo que poner mi vida en ello, pero además Alice Cullen me ha hecho una oferta muy buena que por extraño que parezca me tienta demasiado lo que se traduce en más trabajo, pero no quiero que por eso nos distanciemos de verdad que extraño tu cercanía cuando no podemos estar juntos y entiendo si quieres que esto termine – le dijo Bella con toda la sinceridad que poseía.

- Pero quien dijo que yo quiero que termine esta relación que tenemos los dos, me gustas Bella y no te haces una idea de cuánto, no quiero perderte créeme amo que luches por tus sueños y que los quieras alcanzar por tus propios medios, pero tienes que entender que yo no quiero truncarlos, yo quiero que compartas tus sueños y logros conmigo, porque quiero estar a tu lado, sé que ayer te recrimine que no tuvieras tiempo para mí y eso fue egoísta de mi parte, pero es que te extraño tanto que de repente se me va de las manos lo que digo, lo siento mucho mi cielo voy a hacer un esfuerzo por no presionarte – le dijo Jacob tomando la mano de Bella y mirándola a los ojos transmitiéndole todo el amor que tenía para ella.

- Muchas gracias Jake de verdad que no sabes cómo te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, yo también voy a poner más de mi parte para poder estar a tu lado – le dijo Bella acercándose a Jacob buscando un contacto con sus labios que la recibieron suaves y dulces. Una vez que hablaron pudieron comer a gusto en medio de una plática amena para llegar a casa de la familia Swan cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer.

- Bueno hermosa damita está sana y salva en su morada – le dijo Jacob haciendo una reverencia exagerada provocando una carcajada por parte de Bella.

- No quieres pasar aún es temprano no creo que a Charly le moleste – le dijo Bella.

- Me encantaría preciosa, pero será mejor que entres a casa y descanses porque algo me dice que tendrás una semana muy difícil y necesitas descansar para que termines pronto y te pueda robarte solo para mí – le dijo Jacob acorralando a Bella entre sus brazos besándola delicadamente – además te ves cansada no me gustaría que te quedaras dormida a mitad de la plática.

- Muchas gracias Jake eres un sol… mi sol personal – le dijo despidiéndose de el con un casto beso entrando así a su casa, directo y sin escalas a la cama en la que cayo rendida feliz y sin saber nada más.

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo, se que me querran matar, pero al menos espero que le haya gustado esta recien salidito de mi cabeza y se los paso a dejar, yo se que no tengo perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que esta historia me esta constando pero no la dejare se los prometo a menos de que asi lo pidan, y como recompensa terminare mi pequeño two- shot y mañana o mejor dicho en unas horas subire otra pequeña historia que espero y les guste es un one shot, bueno no las aburro mas, saben que espero con ansias sus comentarios todos son el pago a este trabajo que me es satisfactorio.**

**Besos Ana Lau y mil disculpas. **


End file.
